Step Brothers
by AkasunaSora
Summary: Deidaras stepmother is asked to temporarily take care of an orphan that noone will adopt. Will this end in disaster or will both boys learn to rely on eachother. What happens when enemies violence and lost relatives get in the way? NOT YAOI suggested only
1. Aniversary Suprise

**Step Brothers **

**By AkasunaSora 3**

Summary: Deidara is a 15 year old boy from Iwa, His mother died when he was 3 and recently his father got married to a woman called Akita, a teacher at the Amegekure Orphanage. Sasori is a 16 year old boy from Suna, his parents were murdered when he was 7 and is an orphan that nobody will adopt. But when Akita gets a call asking to take one of her students as a temporary foster child will Deidara be able to befriend his new 'brother' or will it be out right war.

**AUTHORS NOTES: ****Okay well I was reading**_**Sweet Childhood Memories by **__**XxSeRaSxaLuCaRdxX**___**and got an idea for this book. I always wanted to write a SasoDei FanFic but had massive writers block and couldn't think of anything. So thanks **_**XxSeRaSxaLuCaRdxX**___**for the inspiration and whoever is bothered to read this far should deffs check out **_**Sweet Childhood Memories **_**it's amazing :D BTW: please review and subscribe (youtube talk) and tell me what u think and any suggestions :D**

* * *

**DEIDARA POV**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep Beep, Beep Beep, Beep Beep, Beep Beep, .

I shut my eyes harder as the annoying beeping sound I heard 5 times a week continued to beep faster. I opened my eyes surrendering to the annoyance and sat up in my bed. I run my fingers through my knotted blonde hair that hung down to my upper back. I glanced over at the still beeping alarm clock, the buttons lighting up a bright orange as it beeped louder and slapped down the snooze button hard.

_There _I thought to myself _peace at last _

I looked at my alarm which was now only a dull orange glow and observed the time and day.

My blue eyes narrowed into a sharp glare _how _dare _you wake me up at 6:30 am on Saturday_ I thought sternly in my head. I paused for a moment as I remembered I had been so exhausted from completing all my missed homework and then chatting to my annoying friend Tobi over Facebook...the bloody idiot wouldn't let me sleep. I guess I was so tired that I forgot to turn off my alarm last night.

I rolled my shoulders and stood up clumsily as I opened the blinds. The morning light poured into my bedroom burning my eyes. I went over to my closet, semi sleep walking, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a brown zip up hoddie. Next I looked in the mirror. My long hair sat on the top of my head like a messy blonde nest. I didn't even attempt to use the brush, I knew this called for drastic measures, but then again what morning had I ever woken up and it _didn't _call for drastic measures.

I opened the door to my bedroom and walked into the warm halls of my house. I could smell my stepmothers cooking from upstairs. When I was three my mother died of cancer, I never could really remember her, the only thing I could remember was the massive pain I felt once she was gone. My father also had a difficult time moving on from my mother's death although he still managed to raise me alone. After that we packed up and left Iwa in order to start again in Amegakure. It was only about three years ago when he met Akita while at his best friend's birthday party. Akita was my stepmother, she and her 12 year old daughter Kioni originally came from Konoha although moved to Amegakure with us after Akita married my father.

I strode down the hallway, the soft white carpeting rubbing up against my bare feet as I finally got to the final door on the left, the bathroom. I banged on the door. In our house there was an unspoken rule, if the bathroom door is open then it's free but if it's closed it was already take. There were three bathrooms in our house. My dad and Akita's bathroom, the guest bathroom and the Main bathroom. Since nobody used the guest and Dad and Akita only used theirs it left me and Kioni to share the tiny main bathroom in the middle of the hall.

"Hold on a second I am almost done" she sang out from behind the bathroom door.

I sighed, that meant that she wasn't even close to. Kion was going through that "Pre teen, Hog the bathroom 24/7" phase... well that's what Akita had told me the first (out of the many) mornings I had come downstairs with a blond animal on top of my head.

I rolled my eyes; I was too tired to argue with her this morning. It had been 6 months since Akita and dad got married and Kioni and I already fought like siblings. I walked down the icy wooden steps and down into the kitchen where Akita and my dad were. They sat at the table eating chocolate chip pancakes and talking together. That was odd, they never had pancakes unless it was a special occasion although I shrugged and decided to play along. I wasn't complaining, Chocolate chip pancakes where my ultimate favourite.

"Morning Deidara" Akita said observing my hair "is Kioni in the bathroom again?" she asked putting another piece of pancake into her mouth.

I nodded and served myself some pancakes.

My dad raised his eyebrows "what are you doing up this early? You look exhausted son"

"Forgot my alarm and I am exhausted, un" I answered shovelling in a mouthful of pancakes. The gooey chocolate oozed out of the fluffy pancake, I was actually glad I got up early so I could have them warm. It was a perfect breakfast on this particularly rainy day (average weather in Amegakure) although I couldn't help but wonder why? Normally I made my own breakfast, two pieces of toast with butter and jam, this was a pleasant but strange turn in events.

"So what's the occasion, un?" I asked pointing to the pancakes with my chopsticks

A smiled split across Akita and my father's face.

"Don't you remember?" my dad said "exactly 6 months ago Akita and I got married, we are going to go out to dinner tonight to celebrate"

Man I was apparently more accurate than I thought "congrats dad, Akita" I said I was really too exhausted to say to much more than that.

Akita looked at me with sympathised eyes "you know Dei, you can call me mum" she smiled warmly.

Oh great, this is where the Awkwardness kicked in. Recently she had told me this a few times. She was really trying to be the best mother-figure to me as possible I could really tell. But that was it, the only thing I could really see her as. A Mother _Figure_. Kioni had also got the hang of calling my father dad but the truth was I never could or never would find anyone to replace the mother I once had.

"Thanks, un" I said focusing on my pancakes and not making direct eye contact.

I heard her let out a little sigh, I felt guilty; I would if I could but I can't.

I opened my mouth to say something until I felt a sharp tug on my long hair.

"It's your turn in the bathroom" Kioni sung out from behind me

"Let go" I said bringing my hair over my shoulder so she couldn't tug on it.

Her fingers slipped away and she settled down at the table. Kioni looked almost identical to Akita, thin, brown hair and grey eyes. I stood up, flashing her a sharp look while Akita wasn't looking and then walked back upstairs to tame the beast. Although I was still pissed off at Kioni I was, on some level, glad that she had come and broken up the awkwardness.

* * *

Later that night my family and I sat around a table at one of Amegakure's nicest restaurants. We never really went out for dinner, only on birthdays and anniversaries.

I was feeling a hell lot less tired and was defiantly in a better mood.

"So I just wanted to say Congratulations for half a year's worth of happy marriage" Kioni said finishing up her speech to our parents "Dei, your go" she said turning to me

"uhh" I stumbled, I had never been the best at saying speeches, even if it just was one for my dad and wife, "well there isn't much more to say after Kioni's speech although I just wanted to say, I'm just really glad-" I began before getting cut off by a familiar tone.

It was Akita's mobile. She pulled it out of her purse, flipping it open. Her finger hovered over the ignore button although something stopped her. It must have been from work. My theory was soon proved to be correct.

"I will be right back I have to take this call from work" she said smiling, kissing my father on the cheek.

With that she walked into the depths of the restaurant.

AKITA POV.

I had arrived at a quiet corner in the restaurant. I looked at the person calling, sighed and accepted the call. Work never called me this late so it must have been important.

"Hello?" I answered

"Miss. Matsuki? This is Naomi from the Amegakure Orphanage" she said formally

I sighed, 6 months later and I was still being called by my maiden name "yes how are you today Naomi?  
" I said politely

"I'm sorry Miss. Matsuki to interrupt your night although I have a big favour to ask you" she said

"What's wrong?" I asked getting a little worried "I just got a call from one of the social workers saying that her assigned child's foster parents have returned him to the orphanage" she said "he has been dropped by a few foster families already and I was wondering if you would mind being a temporary foster parent for him"

"I'm not sure Naomi san" I said "I already have two kids on my own and I don't need a little screaming child on top" I began before getting cut off.

"Don't worry he is already 16 and no trouble at all, his social worker days it's not good for a child self esteem to me dropped by a foster family let alone many and she fears that he might get depressed soon"

I sighed; I didn't want that, my older brother was depressed in his teenage years so I knew all about the horrors.

Naomi had registered her pause "I'm sorry to have interrupted your night" she said "I will see you at work on Monday" she said unhappily

"Wait" I said rubbing my forehead "I guess we have room for one more child" I said giving in

"Thank you so much Miss Matsuki, it is only temporary, only for a month or two, unless you decide to-"

"I will see you Monday and discuss it further" I said hanging up, I sighed and walked back across the restaurant and sat beside my husband.

"What was that about?" He asked slipping his hand back into mine

"Oh just work" I smiled, I would discuss it later.


	2. Back Here Again

**Authors Notes: Alright I am aware that there where a few errors in my last chapter, reason is I finished this chapter at 12:30 at night and was pretty out of it :D ahhh well. The last chapter was pretty fun to write becasue I liked writing Deidara in the morning **** well with that sed I will let u get onto the new chapter. Please Read and Review or subscribe I will write faster If you do (heheheh blackmail JKS) anywayyzzzz Cya at the end of this chapter. From AkasunaSora oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**AKITA POV**

It was 1 am on Monday morning I sat at the kitchen table with my husband, his head slightly lowered "what about the cost Akita, did you think about that? It's going to cost us a lot of money to feed another teenage boy and who knows if we have enough room here" Kentaro said looking back up at me.

I looked up at him "we have enough money and he can share a room with Deidara" I said.

I had let the idea of having a third child sink in a little and I was now determine to make Kentaro agree to take him, even if it was only for a few months.

Kentaro laughed knowing that Deidara would not easily give up his room.

I crossed my arms "what are you worried about?" I said sternly "I have to do the extra cooking, cleaning and driving" I said "you don't have to do anything extra except for be a father to one extra kid"

"I was barely ready to take on raising Deidara alone, next there was Kioni who I thought 'well I have Akita to help' although now you're willing to take on a third, your moving too fast for me Akita" he said harshly.

I let out a sigh "I'm going to be here, it will be no different then raising Deidara trust me" I said comfortingly

"But it is going to be different, I have no clue what this boy is like and..." he cut himself off

"What is it?" I asked raising my eyebrows suspiciously

"If so many people have dropped him then what if there is something bad about him?" he said softly

I sat there still, I couldn't believe him, I couldn't believe what I had just heard "I can't believe you" I hissed violently "listen, that kid needs a good home even if it's only for a short while and I intend on giving it to him whether you like it or not" I hated fighting with Kentaro although this was important

Kentaro sighed "fine" he muttered.

I smiled "Don't worry about it honey" I said kissing him on the cheek "this boy is one of my students, I have met him a few times, you have nothing to worry about" I said cheerfully

"Who is he?" Kentaro asked in a better tone

**Sasori POV**

I walk down the rows of school desks that sat in the classroom at Amegakure Orphanage. I got to the old one in the far left corner covered in graffiti, mainly from me out of boredom, and sat down there like I used to. I liked it because it was right near the window and far away from almost everyone.

I stared out the window and saw nothing but thick grey clouds and the rain that was pouring out of them. It had been raining for 7 days straight now. It wasn't that I hated rain, in fact I loved the rain, but when there were times when you hadn't seen the sun for almost a week it almost made me miss the dehydrated, hot winded days at Suna.

I turned my attention towards the door and saw three familiar faces pass through it. Konan, Yahiko and Nagato, my old friends.

When they turned towards the corner I was always sat in Konan's face froze in shock.

"Am I hallucinating or is that?..." I heard her say faintly to Yahiko

Yahiko smiled and walked down the length of the classroom and stood right in front of my desk, Konan and Nagato right behind him.

"Sasori!" Konan said leaping out from behind Yahiko and grabbing me into a hug "I haven't seen you in ages!" she said happily.

I didn't answer, I was still shocked from the surprised hug.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Yahiko said happily

"What do you think?" I said emotionlessly

Yahiko smiled and dropped down into the seat next to mine, his regular seat "tell me about it" he said "I got dropped a last week when I got this piercing in my ear" he said pushing aside his spiky orange hair showing the long bar like piercing that ran over the length of his ear. I never really liked piercings although Yahiko seemed to be obsessed with them. "It was too bad though" he said again "I kinda liked that family" he shrugged.

Konan made a sound at the back of her throat and sat down in her usual seat "you got to be kidding me, I actually had to try and get dropped by my last foster family, they were horrible. I got this piercing" she said pointing to the small stud underneath her bottom lip "although they where persistent and finally after all my attempts I finally had to almost burn the house down till I got dropped"

Nagato sat down after Konan although didn't say anything, he was always pretty quiet, that's why I liked him.

"So what happened to you Akasuna?" Yahiko asked putting his feet up on the table.

"I got into a fight at school" I answered.

Konan's mouth opened slightly "Is that seriously all that you did?" she said shocked

"That and this" I said reaching into my pocket and lay a puppet I had made a few days ago onto my desk.

Konan looked confused and nobody had ever seen Nagato's eyes although he looked confused as well although as expected Yahiko understood completely.

Yahiko's eyes almost popped out of his head as he stared at the doll that lay on my desk "Is that a Limited addition, rare 1993 Star Wars action figure?" he said staring at it in awe "where did you get this?" he said.

"Trust Yahiko to know what it is" Konan said "you act all tough but you're really a secret Star Wars nerd aren't you Yahiko?" She smiled making fun of him.

Yahiko shot her a stern glare then turned back to me "so what does that have to do with it?"

I looked down at the doll lying on the desk then twisted my fingers above it making it stand up.

Yahiko's face turned pale "you turned a priceless collector's item into one of your puppets?!" he said loudly "no wonder they dropped you"

"No, I turned it into art" I said keeping puppet on its feet "I found it under the couch and though nobody wanted it so I turned it into a puppet, my foster dad walked in on me trying it out, I didn't know it was his prize possession that went missing" I said emotionlessly "then he accused me of stealing anything that got lost, I got mad at him so I punched out some guy at school who was pissing me off so I'm back here" I shrugged "at least he let me keep the puppet, after he said it was worthless now" I said scrunching up my fist underneath the table.

"Hey look, Puppet Boy's back" a familiar voice said.

I turned away from Yahiko, I already knew who had said that.

"Hidan, what a pleasant surprise" I said sarcastically

"What are you doing back here Puppet Boy? Did your foster family find out how much of a freak you are and send you back already" he smiled

"Opposed to not having a foster family in 3 months because you killed Naomi's cat?" I said totally uncaring.

Hidan pulled out a pocket knife from nowhere and stabbed it into the wood of my desk "that was a sacrifice for Lord Jashin Sama! And If you don't shut your bloody mouth Akasuna you will be one two!" he yelled, bloody hell was he dramatic.

His best friend Kakuzu placed a firm hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Hidan let out a sigh and yanked his knife back up from my desk and sheathed it in his back pocket and then looked at me with a stern look. "I would prefer to not be assigned foster parents for three months then be dropped by 8 in the last three years!" he growled "at least I know why I'm not picked"

I stood up, scraping my chair out loudly, I saw Yahiko's lips move although I didn't hear what he had said.

"Hidan! Sasori!" Said a sharp voice "teenagers" she muttered shaking her head

My head snapped up to se Mrs. Kitsuka standing angrily at her desk, She was the teacher that we had on Monday's and Wednesday's.

Hidan snarled and walked to his seat while I lowered myself back down.

"Don't get comfortable Akasuna" Mrs. Kitsuka bitterly "Mrs. Arashi wants you in her office now" she said

"Busted" Hidan mouthed to me as I walked past his desk, I was to busy looking at his face to realize he had stuck his foot out from under his desk and I crashed down against the hard wooden floor of the classroom.

I heard a wave of laughter rise through the classroom, stupid Hidan.

"Come on Puppet Boy stand up" Hidan laughed.

I grabbed my stuff and got up, I wasn't going to let Hidan's stupid jokes piss me off, and then walked out of the classroom and towards Naomi's office.

**Authors Notes: That was also a fun one to write even if it may be a little short **** I wanted to add in the Ame Orphans cuz I think they're cute I also really like Nagato when he was a kid and Yahiko. Meh. PleeeezZ review because it will make me happy :D Well Cya Next Chapter My friends. From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Meeting

**Authors Notes: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter that I wrote. Right now everything seems okay like nothing too dramatic has happened so its kinda neutral...That will change verrryyyy soon in this chapter and will probs just get more dramatic as it progresses. The more I write this book I think mabes I should make it Yaoi tell me your opinions cuz im not sure yet. I just wanna thank everyone who subscribed and Reviewed. Thanks soooo Much and pleezzz keep it up :D I love U guys :D**

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Deidara POV**

I walked angrily into Homeroom on Monday morning and sat beside Tobi who was already jumping around my head.

"Deidara Sempai!" he said happily, I had no clue why he called me Sempai it wasn't like I was his senior or anything.

"Piss off Tobi I'm in a bad mood" I said slumping down into my seat. Correction, I was in a terrible mood. This morning at breakfast Akita and Dad had chosen to spring the news on Kioni and I that they had agreed to take care of a Foster Child temporarily. I normally wouldn't have anything against having another person in the house but it wasn't fair that they were forcing me to have to share my room with him. I begged them not to but they didn't listen, nobody listens to me at home. I still couldn't see why they couldn't have put his in the guest room; Dad said that we may have people over while he is still here but I _bet_ his real reason was that he wanted _me _to keep an eye on him so he didn't take drugs behind their backs.

I guess he figured that in the guest room he could get away with it. I dunno that may or may not be true although that was the only logical reason that they would lump some random person in my room.

"Aww what's wrong Deidara Kun!" Tobi said jumping around my desk like the idiot he was "What's the matter? You can tell Tobi! Come on!"

I grinded my teeth together and in a split second my fist had jumped out from underneath the table and punched him right in the jaw. "It's none of your bloody business Tobi now shut your mouth and sit down un!

People looked over at Tobi lying on the floor, a small stream of blood trickled down from his lip, but then got back to what they were doing, me punching out Tobi was old news seeing that it happened almost everyday.

I settled back down into my seat, wiping Tobi's blood off my fist and got back to my thoughts. I barely remembered the name of the guy that was supposed to be sharing my room. When Akita was telling me this morning I really didn't hear much fast "Staying in your room." I grunted, I didn't want no random guy messing up my art, he would just get in my way.

Tobi dragged himself off the floor and settled down into the seat next to me "Come on Deidara Sempai!" Tobi said as if I hadn't just made him bleed "just tell me" he smiled "it will make you feel better I promise"

I turned to Tobi with fire in my eyes "you want to know why? Because some random guy is going to be living with us for a few months and is going to be staring my room!" I yelled harshly at Tobi.

Tobi wasn't shaken by my yelling, he just shot out of his seat again "Ohhh Myyyy Gosssshhhh Sempai! You're going to have a brother!! I never got to have a brother, I never really had a mummy or daddy either but still you are soo lucky!!! I wish I was you, I wanna brother soo badly!!"

I hissed through my teeth again and punched Tobi out again "No Tobi it won't be fun! It's not going to be fun sharing a room with him!"

**Sasori POV**

I walked down the bright hallways of Ame Orphanage and headed towards the large door at the end.

Once I arrived I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I twisted the doorknob and opened the door of Naomi's office. Nobody was in there, I sighed, looks like I would have to wait for them. I walked into the large office and look a seat on one of the small swivel chairs on the opposite side of Naomi's desk. I drummed my fingers on the arm of the chair, I really hated waiting for other people or making other people wait.

Out of boredom I began to look around Naomi's office. She had one of those polished wood desks with piles of paperwork stacked up neatly to one side. Her office chair had an extremely high back that wasn't put there for back support but to make the people sitting where I was intimidated.

I sat there for a few more minutes analysing random stuff in her office until I finally decided to leave.

I jumped out of the seat and walked towards the door, I would come back later but not too late, I didn't want to keep them waiting either. I reached out for the door handle although it flew open by its self.

Naomi stood in the doorway and looked down at me surprised, Naomi was a very thin and tall woman I knew that I was shorter than most people my age so I couldn't really give my opinion on the matter but Naomi was freaky tall for someone of her age.

"Sasori what are you doing in here?" she asked

I stepped backwards and dropped my arm back to my side "waiting for you" I said casually

"Well I'm sorry to have kept you waiting but I was a little busy" she said "please take a seat" she said walking around to her chair on the other side of the desk.

I let out a silent grunt of impatience from the back of my throat and sat back down, this was going to take longer then I though.

That's when I realized that there were two people following her. One was Miss. Matsuki who taught my classes on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays and my Social Worker Kagemi who I really disliked.

Miss. Matsuki walked over and sat down in the chair next to mine while Kagemi stood behind mine.

"Sasori, you know Miss. Matsuki, am I correct?" Naomi said gesturing towards my teacher.

I nodded; I had no clue what was going on.

"As I'm sure you are aware your last foster family was having some financial difficulties and where unable to continue being your foster parents" Naomi said.

I knew that was a lie, it was always something different, when it wasn't fanatical difficulties it was a death in the family. But then again, I guess they couldn't just tell you that nobody wanted you so I decided to play along with it.

I nodded again, keeping silent.

This time it was Kagemi that stepped forward from behind me "Listen Sasori, while I line up a new foster family for you, Miss. Matsuki and her husband have agreed to be your temporary foster parents" she smiled

"Why can't I just stay here?" I asked shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"I think it would be best for you to remain in a family environment" Kagemi said

_Like you would know _I said to Kagemi in my head

"Don't worry" Miss Matsuki said "It will be fun, my step son is about your age" she smiled at me as well.

I had no clue how to respond to this. Three pairs of anxious/happy eyes stared back at me waiting for me to respond.

**Deidara POV**

When I got home that afternoon I was still very pissed off. I stomped up the stairs to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. These where the last few minutes that I would have my own room, stupid Akita and bloody dad. I threw my bag down on the floor and kicked it into a corner. That's when I realized that someone had already set up a fold out bed on the left side of my room.

I flopped down onto my bed and let out a frustrated sigh, I lifted my head up and pulled my iPod out from my front pocket and put it onto my docking station. I flicked through the songs till I found one that I liked. I pressed play and let my thoughts drown away with the sound of the bass vibrating through the floorboards of my room.

I pulled myself off my bed and walked over to my desk. On it laid a half finished clay bird that I began last night. I sat down and grabbed my sculpting knife, which lay abandoned on the side of my desk, and began to work away at the tail.

I always had a fascination with clay and sculpting, it was my way of figuring things out and getting over problems. I shoved the knife's handle into my mouth as I smoothed the clay down with my fingers caking them in clay.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on my bedroom door. I opened my mouth letting the knife clatter back on the desk.

"Who is it?" I yelled over my music.

"It's Akita, I want you to meet someone" she yelled back.

Oh great the time had come. I walked over to my docking station and turned the music right down, good thing I had calmed myself down.

I opened the door and stood in the doorway.

Akita stood there smiling "Deidara, this is Sasori he's going to stay with us for a while"

I looked over the boy standing next to her, Sasori that was his name. He had short red hair that hung slightly over his brown eyes. He was pretty short; he was only a few millimetres shorter than Akita and a few centimetres shorter than me. He wore blue faded jeans and a black shirt with the word 'Scorpion' written it red letters at the top with some weird skull design around it. He had black skate shoes on and red and black striped arm warmers on and looked bored.

Akita smiled happily "I will let you two get acquainted" she said before slipping down the stairs.

Sasori dumped his suitcase near the bottom of his bed and then carefully placed his backpack on the bed, obviously something more important was in there.

"What's in the bag un?" I said sitting at my desk.

I decided I might as well try and be friendly besides if I was going to be sharing a room with someone I would prefer us to be friends.

"My art" he said plainly as he unzipped his backpack

This caught my attention "You're an artist as well?" I asked curiously, maybe this guy wouldn't be so bad.

He looked up at me "As well?" his eyes where curious as well.

"Yea" I said turning around and grabbing my clay bird "I'm a sculptor, I like to make animals out of clay, I even rigged up a device to make them explode on my command" I smiled happily showing him my bird.

"Watch this un" I said grabbing a remote that sat on the end of my desk.

I opened my window and threw my bird out then in an instant I pressed a button on the remote and it exploded in an explosion of beautiful colours before it faded away.

I turned back to Sasori who just sat on his bed with that same bored expression. It wasn't exactly the look I was expecting.

"Why would you do that?" he asked

I rose an eyebrow "Because art is fleeting, the beauty of a single explosion before it fades away forever un"

Sasori looked down at his bag again "what's the point if art dies and soon as it's born? Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future ... eternal beauty" he said pulling out something that looked like a puppet from his backpack.

"Is that your art?" I almost laughed "your art is dull and unmoving, it doesn't leave an impression on anyone who see's it un "

"My art will be around forever, millions will see my art leaving its impression on them, your art will be gone before anyone gets to appreciate it"

I ground my teeth together, I was totally wrong about liking this guy, who the hell was he with his twisted idea of art. I respected him as a fellow artist but seriously.

I glared at him "my art is far superior to yours un" I snapped

"Your arts going to die unknown and be forgotten while mine will last forever" He growled back

"Dinner!" Akita yelled through the house tearing our argument apart.

I turned my back on him; I just couldn't wait till he was gone, I looked over at the door to walk out but he was already there.

"Come on" he said in his monotonous voice "I hate to keep people waiting" with that he opened the door and walked out.

**Sasori POV**

_**Flash Back**_

_I stood there, shivering in the empty storage space that was underneath the stairs. I creaked open the door slightly to see what was going on._

_The windows were shattered; the back door and front door had been kicked in. Cold air wind tunneled through our wrecked house. There where bullet holes in the walls, the couches where shredded and the glass coffee table was now split down the middle. Blood spatter painted the white carpet around the coffee table as a limp figure lay abandoned in its center his face was unrecognizable from all the blood but I knew who it was. _

_I bit my bottom lip so hard to stop myself from screaming. Glass from the coffee table pierced through my father in various places, his arms, legs and throat plus the giant knife that stood up write through his chest. _

_My eyes slid over to the scene in front of me. My mother, her hair hung around her face in lank strips soaked with sweat and blood. Her body was cut all over, her left arm bending backwards in an unnatural position. A man stood over her, his white hair flecked with the blood of my parents; he wore a sick grin on his face as he stood over my cowering mother. _

"_What do you want from us!" she rasped, her throat was dry from screaming. _

"_I already told you we want the boy" he sneered _

_I could see tears fill my mother's eyes "I told you, we don't have a son" she said glancing quickly over in my direction. _

_My eyes filled up with tears, I knew what was coming next. _

_The man raised a gun and shot my mother in the stomach then again in the shoulders and finally he stabbed her through the heart with one of his other knives. _

"_She didn't know what was best for her" he snarled to his comrade "we will just tell the Hokage that we accidentally let one slip" he said before both men moved out through the back door._

_As soon as I knew that the men weren't coming back I shot out of the storage room and flew into the arms of my mother. I yanked the knife out of her chest and dropped it on the floor_

_She looked at me for a moment; I could feel her blood soaking though my clothes as she held my hand loosely._

"_I'm..Sorry..Sas...ori" she said before her eyes clouded over. She was dead and wasn't coming back, her hand fell out of mine._

_I rested my head on my mother's shoulder and cried, I couldn't bring her or my father back and crying was the only thing a 7 year old could do. _

_I lifted my head which was smeared with my mother's blood and walked wearily over to my father. His red hair that used to match mine was now darkened by his blood. I collapsed onto the floor crying and hyperventilating between the two bodies, there was nothing else I could do._

I opened my eyes to find myself breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat. Strips of my red hair stuck to my forehead and my cheeks where damp as I looked up at the ceiling of an unfamiliar room.

_Oh right _I thought to myself _I'm in Deidara's room._

I wiped my cheeks, had I been crying in my sleep?

I sighed and rolled over. I though those horrible nightmares had stopped long ago. I thought I had forgotten what had happened that night...obviously not. 

**Authors Notes: Awww poor lil Sasori :D this chapter turned out pretty long...meh....tell me what you think and if I get a good response then I will try and write during the week :D Also can you please tell me if you think I should make this Yaoi or not you tell we what u like more in the reviews :D Sorry if there may be errors again I finished this late at night after Church... pleeezzz Review , Fave and Subscribe THANKS GUYS ILY!!  
From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	4. Amegakure Public

**Authors Notes: Well I began writing this chapter at lunch time at school so yea. I really like where this story is going so I'm going to try and write it during class and Lunch as much as I can. I wanna say thanks to Simsen for reviewing me ILY u rockkk. Well in the last chapter I just wanna say that the whole thing with Konoha killing Sasori's parents wasn't to particularly label them as the "bad guy" it was more to represent how konoha killed his parents during the Shinobi war like in the actual TV show and just in case it wasn't clear the guy with the white hair was suppose to be Sakumo Hatake who originally did kill his parents. Just thought I might clear that up. BTW I still haven't decided on the Yaoi/non Yaoi thing but even if I do it won't come up for a while, but plzzz still tell we what u like :D **

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**Sasori POV**

That morning was a Tuesday morning and my first day at Deidara's school Amegakure Public. I stood in the kitchen, I was exhausted from last night, I couldn't fall asleep and when I eventually did, it was shallow and didn't really rest me. The button on the kettle clicked down as it finished boiling the water. I looked over and abandoned the sandwich I was making for school and poured myself a cup of coffee, I really needed it. I drank down the coffee as I continued to make a jam sandwich for lunch. Kentaro had left for work a while ago; bringing Kioni with him to drop her off at school while Miss. Matsuki…I mean Akita had headed over to the Orphanage an hour ago.

The only people home were Deidara and I, I had no clue what that 'so called artist' was but he better not make me wait for him.

I finished off my coffee and put the sandwich in my backpack along with a half finished puppet that I could finish at lunch time.

I looked around, there was no sign of Deidara, I let out an annoyed sigh and waited for him at the door, and once I learnt the way to school I wouldn't be waiting for him.

Five minutes later I looked at my watch just as Deidara bounced down the stairs, his hair neatly brushed and tied into a pony tail. So that's what he was doing, he was in the bathroom…I never took that long on my hair, I just quickly brushed it and moved on.

Deidara walked past me and opened the front door; I walked out with Deidara close behind me as he locked the door behind us and we finally began to walk to school.

"I hope you don't take that long in the bathroom every morning" I groaned walking alongside of him.

Deidara looked down at me "you really have to learn to take things slower" he paused as a smile crept across his face "for someone who believes in art lasting forever your pretty impatient and miss all of life's natural beauty"

My eyes narrowed, so he was trying to pin me against my own view of art, not going to happen. "Well what about you, for someone who believes that art is fleeting you sure take your time to admire it?"

Deidara's fists curled into tight balls "Just because I think that Art is an Explosion doesn't mean that I can't appreciate things I see, I will probably never see them again, see fleeting!" he snapped

"Then aren't you just being a hypocrite?" I asked casually

Deidara stopped walking. I turned back to see what was keeping him. His face had turned red, his teeth where grinding together majorly and his eyes had narrowed into thin strips.

I let out a sigh and kept walking, I could see the high school ahead, and I didn't need his escort anymore.

I heard Deidara run to catch up although he still walked two steps behind me.

When I arrived at the gates of the school I turned to face Deidara who was still behind me.

"Where's the office?" I asked looking up at Deidara

"Oh, you go straight ahead and then to your left" he said showing me the direction with his hand.

"Hm" I said heading in that direction

"Wait!" Deidara yelled from behind me, I turned around to look at the blond behind me "do you want me to come too?" he asked

I turned back around "I don't need you to hold my hand" I said emotionlessly and continued walking, leaving Deidara behind me.

I turned to the left to see a pair of double doors that led into the office. I walked forward although I was stopped by a hand crashing down onto my shoulder.

"Are you going in there?" a loud voice said from behind me.

I turned around to face a massive boy about my age with blue skin and dark blue hair.

"Yea, why?" I asked

The boy smiled revealing row upon row of sharp teeth "good, I need you to me a massive favor" he said.

"What?"

"Yesterday one of the teachers confiscated something of mine and I want to get it back, I need you to distract the secretary while I get it?" he asked, obviously whatever they took off him was pretty important, I guess I would do the same if one of my puppets where taken.

I shrugged; I was going in there anyway. The blue boy smiled back at me "just signal me when she isn't looking and I will go get it" he said

I walked into the office; the blue guy crawled on the floor and hid behind the counter so he couldn't be seen.

"It's my first day here" I said plainly to the secretary with short black hair and black eyes.

She smiled happily up at me "Welcome to Amegakure Puplic" she said "can I get your name and year?" she said.

"Akasuna no Sasori" I said "in year 11" I said putting my hand behind my back signaling the blue guy to go while she was shuffling through a stack of papers.

The guy crawled around the side of the desk and over to the massive blue lockers behind the desk where they kept confiscated items and lost property.

"Ah, here we go" she said lifting her head and handing me a Homework Diary and a timetable "today's a week B day 6" she explained "and here are all your classes for today and the rooms that there in" she said running her finger down the column "well I hope you have a good day. Sayonara"

The blue guy shot up on his knees and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and leaned over the desk on my elbows, I didn't even know why I was helping this guy. "Do you think you could show me where the art rooms are?" I asked

She looked back up at me smiling "Oh so you like Art?" she asked

I nodded in reply.

Well if you go up the stairs in the C block they are on the second floor to your right. Also if you're really interested there is an art club that meets together every Wednesday after school." she said handing me an application form, I was actually glad I asked.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my jeans, the blue guy was there, he must have found what he was looking for.

"Well thanks again" I said taking all the stuff she had given me.

"Sayonara" she called as she walked out the door.

Once I walked out the doors of the office I was soon met by the Blue guy again. I still had had clue what his name was.

"Thanks for helping me out back then, I owe you one" he said

"So what exactly did you want to steal?" I asked

The guy pulled a large sword wrapped in bandages off his back "Its Samehada, I got it confiscated when I took it to school yesterday" he said smiling that sharky grin again.

"I can't imagine why" I said sarcastically and began to walk away although the blue guy followed.

"So it's your first day here?"

"Yea" I said as we walked along

"I'm Kisame, I'm on the year 11 swim team" Kisame beamed "you're in year 11 too right?" he asked

"Yea" I replied "I'm Sasori"

"Coolness" Kisame replied "lemme see your timetable" he said grabbing both my timetable and my art club application form "awesome!" he said smiling at me again "you picked almost all the same classes as me" he said "well except you picked Advanced Art and Advanced Science, you like Science"

"Hm" I said in reply

Kisame opened his mouth; he never really stopped talking he reminded me of Yahiko, although just as he began the bell started to ring.

"Anyway" He smiled "thanks again for helping me out, I will see you in Math's, your homerooms down that way" he said pointing into a building "it's the first door there" and with Kisame left me alone running towards his homeroom.

With that I stood alone as people began to walk carelessly towards their homeroom, I shrugged and started making my may in the direction that Kisame had told me to go in.

The day passes by quite slowly, first was Math's and then I had Chemistry wile Kisame had PDHPE. After that was recess which I spent wandering around the school trying to find my locker. After recess I found Kisame in English and we both had Geography together again.

The only thing I was looking forward to was Art in the afternoon which seemed like forever away due to Kisame's rambling about how awesome PDHPE was today. By the time it was lunch my head was already hurting.

We walked into a place where everyone was sitting down eating lunch. There were several big trees with benches around them where people at their lunch. There was a patch of grass behind the trees where students also sat on talking and eating their lunch.

Kisame walked over to the furthest big tree in the corner of the playground where there was a guy with black sunglasses and long black hair in a pony tail.

He sat under the tree doing nothing, the shadows from the tree cast long shadows over his face.

Kisame stopped just out of ear shot of the guy under the tree "hey Sasori-San"

I stopped and looked up at Kisame who pretty much towered above me.

"You see that guy over there?" he said pointing directly at the guy under the tree, I thought it was a bit weird for him just to point at the boy like that "that guy is my best friend Itachi, thing is he is almost blind" I heard a little hurt in his voice, maybe they were more than just best friends.

I looked back over at the guy sitting under the tree, so that's why he hadn't noticed Kisame pointing.

"Hm" I answered nodding my head.

Kisame smiled and continued walking over to Itachi.

"Hey Itachi san" Kisame said "This is my friend Sasori San he's new here" he said introducing me.

Itachi raised his head and looked over his glasses; his pupils were an ashy black color and looked me up and down then nodded and got back to doing nothing.

Kisame sat down next to Itachi and I sat down next to him and began to eat my jam sandwich I made this morning.

**Deidara POV**

I sat down next to Tobi on the patch of grass that we sat on every day.

"Hey Deidara-Sempai!" he said happily giving me a hug

I pushed him away "Piss off Tobi and stop touching me, people will think were dating un" I said taking a bite out of my peanut butter sandwich.

Tobi let out a sigh and took a bite of his sushi. Suddenly he let out a gasp "Hey look Sempai there's that new kid in year 11!!!" he said pointing to a certain redhead sitting with the weird Blind Emo "Hottie" (according to the girls) and the super swimmer that everyone said was on steroids.

"Humph" I said taking another angry bite "I know who he is, that's the ass that's sharing my room un" I grunted.

Tobi sucked in a happy gasp of air "Your new brother is a _senior!!!!!!!!! _Let's go say hi!" He said standing up. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked him back down making him slip over backwards and come crashing down onto the grass on his back.

"How bout we don't go say hi to him" I said angrily, I snapped at Tobi looking over at Sasori again. Of course he would fall into _that_ group, I mean he was weird enough and had the right personality I thought to myself while continuing to bite at my sandwich.

Suddenly I saw Sasori put the last of his sandwich in his mouth then stand up. He grabbed his backpack, said something to his friends and walked off. Now this was getting interesting, where was he going? Maybe if I followed him I could find out some sort of secret about him and use it against him.

I took three large bites of my sandwich and finished it off. Then I stood up and threw my backpack onto my back "hey Tobi I will be right back I just gotta check something out" I said

"Awwww!!" Tobi moaned "Please can I come?"

"No!" I snapped "Stay here I will be back soon un" I looked to my right and saw our dual toned friend Zetsu walking over "look Zetsu is coming, stay here with him" I said and left Tobi who continued to scream out 'Don't Leave me!' Mainly because he was terrified of Zetsu, I didn't blame him, Zetsu was a little Bipolar, and I just hoped he was in a good mood today.

I hid behind one of the tick cement pillars uses to hold up the upper level of the building as Sasori made his way around the back of the school. I peered out from behind but not too much so that he knew I was following him to observe his climbing over the fence into the out of bounds section of the school.

What was he trying to do get in trouble on his first day? What was he up to?

I jumped out from behind the pillar, jumped the low fence as well and then hid behind another pillar that held up that side of the upper level, this was the perfect position, I could see him although I doubt he could see me.

I looked around the pillar as I did before and saw Sasori sit underneath the large tree at the back of the school. Students used to be allowed around the back of the school to sit under this tree at lunch although the tree got to unstable and branches fell down all the time and hurt students so the school fenced the area off.

_Ha! _I thought to myself _I hope one of the branches comes down, whacks hi m in the head and knocks some sense about art into him. _

Sasori unzipped his backpack and pulled out a half finished puppet. I sighed; this wasn't worth following him for it was just him working on his art. I slouched against the slab of concrete, now I was stuck here until he left unless he would see me getting away.

Suddenly I heard a small crack from behind me. I spun around and looked at Sasori again. There was a strong gust of wind rushed through the back of the school blowing my hair. I quickly pulled it back hoping that sasori hadn't seen.

I heard the crack again, so it had come from the tree, and without another warning it came plummeting down. I smiled _so my wish came true_

It was only a medium sized branch but it would do. Sasori looked up and crossed his arms over his head for protection, damn he was fast. The branch hit the underside of his arms that were still in arm warmers then bounced off and smashed the puppet he was working on.

I smiled _well if it didn't hit him in the head I guess that was the next best thing, so much for eternal beauty. _

My eyes widened, something wasn't right. Sasori threw the branch off his puppet though he wasn't really focused on his destroyed art, he was more concerned about his arms.

He leaned over his arms in agonizing pain and bit his index finger to distract him from the pain. He stayed like that for a while until he finally unfolded them and looked at them in horror. Nothing looked wrong but something obviously was.

He quickly gathered up the remains of his puppet wincing in pain as he did and put them back into his bag. After that he quickly ran across the grass and back over the fence. My eyes were glued until he was out of my sight.

I came out from behind the pillar. What had just happened? Maybe that branch had been sharp enough to stab his arms through the arm warmers? I had no clue.

I was about to go and see where he was headed until I heard somebody clear there throat from behind me.

I spun on my heels quickly to look right in the eyes of Asuma Sensei looking at me angrily.

"What do you think you're doing back here?" He said in a strict voice.

"Uhh" I said looking down at my feet, I really had no excuse

Asuma grunted "Come with me"

I sighed heavily. Just my luck.

**Authors Notes: Well hello again! This chapter was pretty long too (the longest so far). Good thing I had double drama with a substitute teacher. To make it better the internet was down so the teacher told us to do homework for other subjects on our school laptops that didn't require the internet (seeing that we couldn't use the double lesson for our assessment like planned.) Nobody did other work they just played games so I wrote this :D Unfortunately the internet came back on and we had the assessment again….mehh. Pleeezzz Review and Subscribe. ILY u guys**

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxxoxoxox **


	5. The Battle Begins

**Authors Notes: Well it's time for a new chapter and I gotta hunch that this one will be a long one as well! I just wanna say thanks to: Simsen and Deidara2216 for reviewing and Hopeless45, Deidara2216 and WolvenTerror for adding this story to their favorites + all the guys that alerted 4 this story! ILY you guys and thanks 4 stickin by me :D If you got any suggestions bout what I could put in here just let me know cuz I like your suggestions **** Well Cyaaa later! (And by the way Simsen you don't sound like an idiot, sounding like an idiot is the story of my life I'm used to it :D)**

**From AkasunaSora oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**Deidara POV **

I opened the door to my house after a long day at school, Tobi bouncing though the door after me.

After Asuma found be he took me to Principal Tsunade's office where I spent most of the day waiting for her to see me and thinking of some random excuse to tell her so I wouldn't get into a lot of trouble. I may have detention for the rest of my life although it could be a lot worse.

"Tobi" I groaned "get me something to drink un" I said collapsing over the couch and turning the TV on.

Tobi smiled "Sure Sempai!" he said dashing over to the kitchen and opening the fridge. Not long after he had left his head popped back around and he handed me a can of Coke.

"Thanks" I said opening the can and began to drink.

Tobi leaned over the back of the couch "so where did you go at lunchtime Sempai?" he asked curiously

I pulled the can away from my lips "none of you business" I said pushing his away, Tobi was such a pain, I turned towards the TV turning the volume trying to drown out Tobi and the thoughts that where running through my head. I was tired enough without Tobi pissing me off.

Out of the corner of my eye I say Tobi stand up, march around the couch, though the lounge room and stand in front of the TV. T obi crossed his arms and looked at me angrily "Tobi wants to know where you where, you made me sit alone with _Zetsu san! He said he wanted to EAT Tobi! _You owe me! So tell me where you went Sempai" he said spreading his arms out so I couldn't ignore him.

I sighed "Fine" I groaned "I went to follow somebody, now get out of the bloody way!" I hissed

An excited look passed over Tobi's face as he ran from the TV and kneeled on the floor right in front of me. Great! Now he was never going to let me relax.

"Well who was it? Was it a girl Sempai?" He grinned

Anger bubbled inside me, I didn't know if it was just natural or something that he did on purpose although there was just something about Tobi that pissed me off, especially when he asked me retarded questions like that. I punched Tobi hard in the face "No you idiot it wasn't a girl! I don't stalk girls and I don't like anyone!" I yelled "for your information I was following Sasori, I wanted to see where he was going!"

Tobi shot up from the floor as if I hadn't just punched him and raised an eyebrow at me "So why where you following your brother Sempai?"

"He isn't my brother un" I groaned settling back down into the couch "and I was following him because he looked suspicious okay? Does that answer all your questions?" I hissed

"What was he doing?" Tobi asked looking up at me like he was in kindergarten eagerly looking up at his teacher, which unfortunately was me.

"He was just working on his stupid dolls okay?"

"He _makes _dolls?" Tobi asked questioningly

"Technically there puppets but it's not like I care what he does" I snorted taking another sip of my drink.

"So then what happened?" he asked

I sighed, I don't know why I hang out with this guy. "He went around the back of the school, sat under the big tree, started making puppets, got hit by a branch and then ran away" I said giving him a quick summary of what happened "then I got caught and now I had detention for a month after school" I twisted my head away from Tobi "It was him that should have gotten in trouble not me" I grumbled quietly to myself.

Tobi stood up "So where is your Niisan anyway?" he asked

"I think he went over to Itachi's place, not like I care" I said casually

Tobi smiled again, I really hated that smile, everything I saw it something bad happened, and then dashed up the stairs turning left into my bedroom. _Please don't make me go after you Tobi_ I begged in my head, I wasn't in the mood to go chasing after him.

"TOBI!" I yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I called from the couch although there was no answer. I sighed then pulled myself up. I guess I would have to go find out for myself.

When I finally got upstairs I found Tobi leaning over Sasori's suitcase rifling through his things.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled although secretly I had being wanting to do that since the day he had come I had no clue why.

Tobi looked up from the suitcase holding the scorpion shirt that Sasori was wearing yesterday "I want to see his Dolls!" Tobi said innocently looking up at me.

I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead "They are puppets and he keeps them under his bed" I said, what harm could Tobi really do?

Tobi lay down on his stomach "Whoaa!" he said

I lay down as well to see what was so great. My mouth opened to see hundreds of puppets hanging from the metal frame of the bed. I hated to admit it although his art was amazing even if his view on art was twisted.

My eyes slid over to Tobi who was reaching up and trying to take one of them down.

"Tobi!" I snapped "don't touch them, Sasori will kill me if anything happens to them!"

"Aww come on Sempai, I will be realllyyy careful and besides he won't even notice, I promise to put it back" He begged "I will make sure that nothing is different I promise! Pleeesssseee let Tobi play with the dollies?"

"Fine!" I yelled giving in just so he would shut up "but if you break one I swear I will ring your neck!" I hissed.

"Yay!" Tobi cheered as he yanked down the puppet it black spiky hair and piercing amber eyes. I gulped, I didn't really trust Tobi that much. I crawled out from under Sasori's bed as tobi sat on the floor and began to play with the puppet. I turned to my desk, grabbed a handful of clay from my desk draw and began to sculpt the spider that had been in my head all day, I would calm me down from the rough day I had had today.

* * *

About an hour later the spider was almost finished. I carved away at legs while Tobi sat behid me playing with the puppet. That reminded me, Sasori still hadn't come home, I guess that wasn't really a bad thing though.

Suddenly a familiar sound came from behind me. The sound of snapping wood, the sound that the tree had made before it hit Sasori today. Although this sound was a lot quieter then the tree had been it was the same sound none the less.

I shut my eyes and begged that it wasn't what I thought it was. _Please don't make that be Tobi _I thought and I swiveled around in my chair.

I opened my eyes to see Tobi holding the puppet with Amber eyes and spiky black hair in his right hand and the puppet's severed arm in the other.

"TOBI!" I yelled "YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T BREAK IT AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO FIX THIS?!" I seriously felt like dumping all my little devices down Tobi's pants and making all of them blow up one by one.

Tobi looked up at me innocently still grasping the puppet "Wasn't it suppose to come off?" he asked.

"No it wasn't"

I froze as I realized that those words hadn't come out of my mouth. Tobi froze as well, he seemed to figure it out as well.

I turned around slowly hoping that I was dreaming but I wasn't.

Sasori stood in the doorway, his right hand gripping the doorframe, his left hand over his left eye. His head was held down, his red hair covering his right eye, I couldn't see how angry he was but by the way his fingernails bit into the wood of my door frame I was guessing that is was a little bit more then mad.

Slowly Sasori lifted his head, I could sense his fury in his visible brown eye, this was probably the most emotion I had ever seen on the redheads face.

Tobi dropped the puppet on the ground "I'm sorry Sasori Kun" Tobi apologized "I didn't know! I'm reallllyyyyy sorr…"

"Get out" Sasori growled, I knew Tobi's constant apologizing would piss him off.

Tobi let out a tiny squeak of fear and then dashed out the door, brushing up against Sasori's shoulder who still blocked the doorway. He looked up at me; his hand dropping away from is face, seeing his other eye just made him look angrier,

"Did you tell him that he could touch my stuff?" He said angrily

I swallowed hard "I guess, but it wasn't my fault I…" I couldn't work the rest of my sentence out, It was true it was my fault and there wasn't really much I could say in order to defend myself, Sasori will murder me and I was sure of that.

Sasori didn't say anything he just walked across the floor of the room to where Tobi had dropped his puppet, picked it up and started looking at the damage Tobi had done. He let out an angry breath then lay the puppet on his bed and bent over his backpack beginning to rummage through his stuff.

I sucked in another breath "I'm sorry Sasori, I shouldn't have let him touch it" I knew how I felt about anyone touching my art. But Sasori never responded he just pulled out a screw driver out of the middle pocket of his bag and began to screw off the remaining stump of an arm that remained on the puppet.

"Fine give me the silent treatment" I hissed and stormed out the door. The door of my OWN bedroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TIME SKIP: The Next day (Deidara Pov)

The next morning Sasori had left for school just after I woke up. He was either really impatient or he was still pissed off about me telling Tobi break his puppet, I had no clue which one because they both seemed very likely.

I yawned as I finished pulling my hair back into its regular ponytail, Sasori had kept me up all night as he screwed together a new arm for his puppet seeing that Tobi completely snapped the wood, apparently he didn't want to sleep until his puppet Sandaime was completely fixed. I only knew it's name because Sasori kept on mumbling things about it as he fixed the puppet. I was surprised that for somebody who was up later then me left for school so early. Meh, it's not like I cared what that weirdo did.

After I was satisfied with my hair I walked down the steps and scooped up my school bag that was sitting by the door. I swung it over one shoulder as I opened my front door, walked out and locked it again.

_Uh…_I though _Today is going to be horrible, I only get to go to art club for 30 minutes before detention starts….fun day._

When I got to school I couldn't see anyone that I knew, thank goodness Tobi too much Tobi just wasn't healthy. I settled down on the patch of grass that we always sat at and began the read the novel that I had to finish for class. It was some sappy love story about two people that eventually both kill themselves because they can't stand the pressure from the families. It was pretty lame if you asked me although I continued to flip through the pages not really absorbing the words.

Suddenly I felt someone's shadow pass over me. I shut my eyes behind my lame book hoping that it wasn't Tobi. I lowered my book and opened my eyes to see who was standing over me. To my surprise it was this random emo kid that was hunted down by almost every single girl in the school, I wondered what he wanted with me.

"Can I help you?" I asked in an annoyed tome

The boy…Sasuke looked down at his feet as a slight blush crossed across his cheeks "Welll um it was just that I think that your really pretty and I was wondering if you were doing anything Saturday"

My eyes widened in fury as my cheeks burned brightly and my teeth pressed hard together. I dropped my book on the floor and stood up, even so, I was still just a tiny bit shorter "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! ARE YOU ASKING ME OUT? IM A FRICKEN _GUY _AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"

Sasuke looked shocked as I continued to rant on about how I was a guy, I absolutely hated when people mistook me for a girl, I mean just because my hair is long!

Sasuke straightened up "WELL IM SORRY IF YOU LOOK LIKE A FRICKEN WOMAN!" He yelled back at me

Now I was going to explode at him, how dare he! I balled my fists up getting ready to knock him out for calling me a woman.

Suddenly I felt a cold hand placed on my shoulder stopping me from causing a fight, I turned around and saw Zetsu, his lighter hand on my shoulder.

"Stop it" he said "fighting won't solve anything, Deidara"

I grinded my teeth, now I wanted to punch out both of them although I knew better not to piss off Zetsu, it was best just to go along with what he said, so instead of doing what I thought was best I shook off Zetsu's hand, picked up my stuff and walked away. I hoped I would never have to see that guys face again unless not even Zetsu would be able to stop me from killing him.

**Sasori POV**

It was the last period of the day; I sat in Science tapping my feet on the bottom of my stool. I had no clue how but for some reason it was boiling hot inside the lab while outside it poured down raining. My arms boiled underneath my red and black striped arm warmers as I rested my chin on the lab bench and fiddled with a pencil. I sighed I was hot _and _bored. I mean it's not that I didn't enjoy science although I preferred Chemistry and chemicals rather then what we were learning now…Rocks, how fun.

Yamato Sensei continued to rabbit on about fossils and the Law of Superposition and the age of fossils while almost nobody was listening.

Somebody who I couldn't see raised their hand, I felt like slapping them, they where only going to make Yamato Sensei talk even more.

"Yamato Sensei" the person said "is clay a rock?"

The pencil in my hand snapped as only one face came into my mind. Deidara. How much I despised the dumb blonde right now, letting his stupid friend play and _break _my favorite puppet Sandaime.

I looked up at Yamato Sensei who was explaining to the stupid student that it wasn't a rock. I sighed, why the hell would somebody decide to take advanced science if they didn't even know that clay was a mixture of minerals, water molecules and organic materials.

I shifted positions on the uncomfortable lab stood and sensei continued to rant about the components of clay. _Great, now that kid has opened a floodgate _I groaned in my head.

"Clay is usually very wet and malleable although when it dries out or is fired it's texture and malleability change drastically, this technique of firing is often used in pottery and other forms of art" Yamato Sensei said.

This however sparked my attention I mean of course I already but let's face it; I had never really had an interest in pottery. Although art (for once) wasn't the thing I was really thinking of right at this moment it was only a side factor. _Revenge _wasn't really a word I used a lot but in this case, I couldn't resist.

**Authors Notes: Ahhh, this chapter was difficult to get out although I eventually go there in the end. Pleeeeezzzz review and you shall be mentioned next chapter :D (hehehe Bribery) JOKES. I know I'm random. Oh, if there are any mistakes I really apologize, reason being my computer thinks all the jap names are wrong so it's hard to pick out stuff that actually is :S Well until next chapter my dear friends. (BTW the whole Yaoi/non Yaoi thingy is still going, I still want your opinions) :P ILY u guys!**

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **


	6. The Call of Revenge

**Authors Notes: Heyya Guys, Time for a new Chapter YAY! Just wanna quickly thank Deidara 2216 and Kudomeya for reviewing THANKS ILY. Oh By the way people that read my stories after this story is completed I will have one coming out called "The Ring" or maybe "Gyoku" not sure yet…it's about once Sasori dies and now that Tobi is wearing his ring weird things begin to happen! It's still in the developing stages although that one shall be coming out! Just to let u know I update my stories about twice a week minimum and I have already started to write the next chapter so don't fret! Ahh well I shall let u read on now :P**

**//**

**Sasori POV**

I stepped through the front door of Akita's house after school had finished. Today had been a very average day, yesterday I was the new kid that people where staring; now it was just like back at the Orphanage and every other school I had been to, I had faded into the background like a ghost and became yesterday's news that nobody cared about.

I walked forward and looked around. There was nobody in the kitchen, or in the lounge room and nobody in the hall, it was pretty safe to assume that nobody was home. I guess I was just being paranoid.

"Hello?" I called out just to prove to myself that nobody was here, just in case someone was hiding around the corner.

There was no answer; I let out a small sigh, Thank goodness. Now that my paranoia was gone I walked up the stairs that where centered between the kitchen and the lounge room and turned into Deidara's room.

I shut the door behind me dropping my bag onto my bed and my iPod and phone onto my pillow. Deidara had detention for some reason and besides him nobody was really home right after school. I knew how Kentaro hated leaving me alone; I think he presumes that I am some sort of druggie that gets up to no good when left alone. He had nothing to worry about me taking drugs although he was probably right.

I unzipped my backpack and pulled out a vile of clear purple liquid and a syringe. I unscrewed the cap and dipped the tip of the syringe into the vile. I took a glance behind me, if someone to walk in now the situation would look very bad on my behalf, didn't want to give Kentaro any reason to presume I was taking drugs except for the reason he already went by, that I was Orphanage trash.

I wiped the needle on the top of the vile and then walked over to Deidara's desk. I placed the rest of the purple Liquid on the desk as I picked up the clay spider that Deidara had been working on yesterday. I rolled it over in my hand and then injected the side of the clay with the syringe.

The Liquid was just a simple Dehydration mixture that destroyed water molecules; it was something I had quickly made after school. I smiled as I watched the Level of the purple fluid drop as it entered the clay spider. I didn't get it, this so wasn't like me but there was something about Deidara that just drove me to. But I had to admit, this was really fun.

Once the syringe was empty I put the spider back onto the table, I refilled the syringe and opened the bottom draw of Deidara's desk and injected the large supply of clay that he kept hidden there, the dehydration substance would begin to take effect in about an hour.

When there was nothing left in the vile I dropped the syringe on the ground and crushed it underneath my feet, I knew they would get the wrong Idea if they saw it, then opened the side window and scattered the glass onto the backyard. I looked at the clay, it hadn't started to dry out,

_I may have just enough time to make a new puppet_ I thought to myself and with that I got the stuff I needed and then walked out of Deidara's room.

**Deidara POV**

When I eventually got home that afternoon it was about 5:30 in the afternoon. My stupid sensei who was supposed to arrive at 3:30 although finally rocked up to the detention room half an hour late and still made us sit there for the whole hour. To make matters worse I got hit by a heavy surge of rain that was pouring down about 100 miles per hour whilst walking home and I had forgotten my umbrella so, as I'm sure you have already figured, I got absolutely drenched in the first 5 minutes.

I dumped my wet bag near the door like I did almost every day then firmly grasped my long wet ponytail and ringed it out. Once I had squeezed as much of the rain water out of my hair as possible so it hung in wet strips I walked upstairs, at least I would be able to finish my spider that I never got to finish yesterday.

I walked down the hall, pausing at the window that looked out into the backyard and there under the covered area was Sasori screwing the pieces together for one of his puppets as the rain hammered down heavily. I rolled my eyes; he was almost as obsessed as I was with my art.

I continued down the hallway and walked into my room and shut the door behind me and turned towards my desk, I had been itching to finish this spider all day.

I stood there looking at my creation that was so close to perfect this morning and now…now…now not even I could recognize it as my art. What used to be my flawless spider was now a light brown color and was flaking to pieces as I stood there gawking at what used to be my art.

I attempted to scoop up the poor spider in my hands although as soon as I touched it, it crumbled to dust.

My eyes widened. THAT was not how my art was supposed to disappear. It was supposed to disappear in a bang, an explosion of beautiful colors. NOT crumble to dusk, it was so pathetic and defiantly wouldn't leave an imprint on the people who witnessed it.

Something like this had never happened before…EVER. I mean sure it dried out if I left it to sit for too long but this was just insane! I opened my draws where I kept my extra clay although the same thing had happened there as well.

My hands balled up into fists and they shook with anger, this _wasn't _natural. There was only one person who could have done something, that would _want _to do something like this. I wasn't sure how he did but I just KNEW that Sasori had done this for revenge.

I shook my head, now he was going to get it! I flung open the door so hard that I ricocheted off the wall and bounced back half way and then stormed out into the hall way.

I crashed down the stairs, my wet sneakers making a squelching sound underneath the pressure from the force and the water trapped in the material. My teeth clenched together, I was going to tell that bastard off once and for all and hopefully get time to kick his ass! This was it, I swore I would!

As I angrily jumped off the stairs the doorbell rung.

_What! Why does someone have to come over NOW! _ I whined in my mind, I wouldn't be able to kill that little red headed punk now.

I let out a sigh, I guess I could postpone killing him for now; I couldn't do it with a witness around.

Besides I will get my chance again.

I walked over to the door and grasped the door handle firmly, hesitated before opening the door, wondering if I could still get away with it….no I shouldn't.

I twisted the handle down, unlocking the door and opened the door to a very wet Tobi.

I let out a sigh; _this is what I stopped for_ I thought in my head.

"What do you want Tobi un?" I said with and angry breath.

"Umm" Tobi said looking down "I was just wondering if I could wait here till the rain slows down a little" he said sheepishly

I looked out the door, the rain was coming down by the bucket load now, it was way worse then what I got stuck in. "Fine you can stay but only for a few hours kay?"

Tobi's face seemed to light up "Thank you sempai!!!" He cheered and bounced into the house

I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind him.

Tobi paused In the middle of the floor and took a good look around "Is Sasori San here?"

I grunted and jerked my head towards the clear sliding doors behind the kitchen that lead towards the backyard "Yea he's here but he's in the backyard making a puppet or what not" I said closing my eyes "he's obviously still furious un"

Tobi hung his head "I didn't mean to get Sasori Danna mad" he said ashamed.

I rose an eyebrow, so that was it, he added extra formalities to the people he respects or is afraid of…interesting. I looked back at Tobi with a sharp glare "Yea and thanks to you he decided to get revenge on me and had destroyed ALL my clay and my art!" I found myself speaking harshly.

Tobi's head dipped lower "I'm sorry Sempai, I really didn't mean to, I wouldn't try and get you in trouble I promise!" he said with a whimper in his voice.

I sighed, he was pathetic although I couldn't help feel a little sorry for the poor guy. I opened my mouth to respond to his apology although I was cut off by the sound of a soft playing melody of electric guitars.

Tobi's head shot up "Sempai do you hear that?" he said lifting his eat to try and hear the sound better.

"Yea I do now shut up so we can hear where it's coming from" I hissed and furrowed my eyebrows.

_If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?_

"I think it's coming from upstairs" I said and ran down the hall and up to the stairs, Tobi following close behind me.

_And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

The song continued, what was this mysterious music?

"Yea its defiantly coming from upstairs" I said back to Tobi who what listening as well.

We both dashed up the stairs and followed the sound towards my bedroom; this was making me _very _curious. I opened the door and walked into my bedroom, Tobi crashing into me as I stopped suddenly

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the Diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be._

"What is it Sempai?" Tobi asked looking at me curiously.

I lifted my arm and pointed across to Sasori's bed, on the pillow was a sleek black flip phone that was lighting up and it vibrated. So the song was his _ringtone? _

_Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

A grin split across my face as the music continued, I had thought of the perfect revenge against my horrible roommate. Most people's lives centered on their mobile phones, I was just dying to see what kind of secrets Sasori hid in his.

Tobi shook my shoulder vigorously "Sempai what are you thinking?" he asked with a worried tone to his voice.

I turned to Tobi, still wearing that grin "I'm going to take his phone" I said in almost a whisper.

_There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that_

I began to walk forward to the flashing black phone that lay on the red head's pillow. Suddenly a huge amount of weight crashed down onto my back causing me to fall face first onto the cream colored carpet that lined my floor.

"I won't let you get into more trouble Sempai! I got you into this now I'm not going to let you get into more trouble!" Tobi said from above me.

"Tobi!" I yelled "Get the bloody hell off me!" I snapped throwing myself to the right and left trying to shake the annoying brat that that his hands clasped around my neck.

"No Sempai! It's a bad Idea!" Tobi yelled.

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the Diary of Jane_

"Tobi!" I groaned from far back in my throat, now the brat was really pissing me off. I gave another big jerk to the left and Tobi flew off my back and crashed into the bedside table between my bed and Sasori's.

_As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the Diary of Ja-_

I reached out and flipped the phone open before the chorus of his ringtone had finished. I looked at the caller ID. The call was from a random called Konan with a picture of a girl with blue hair, an origami flower in her hair and a small silver stud under her lip above the name, I quickly took note of before putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello" the girl on the other end of the line said.

But I didn't answer; she would know it wasn't Sasori if I did.

"Sasori? Are you there? What happened you never let your phone ring for that long?"

I hung up quickly, she was getting to suspicious, but then again hanging up probably wasn't the best thing to do to ease her suspicion.

Tobi stood up and I dropped the phone into my back pocket "What are you thinking!" he yelled at me.

"I was thinking revenge so shut up! For all you know Sasori could be listening!" I snapped

Tobi lifted his head "Fine but Tobi warned you!" he said before marching off out the door and down the stairs, probably to get something to eat.

I smiled to myself…The perfect revenge.

**Sasori POV **

_**Flash Back! **_

"_This way" a man in uniform said as he slid open the metal door that lead to a different room. _

_I walked through the door and pulled myself up onto to high wooden table that was centered in the center of the cement room. I yawned, I hadn't gotten any sleep for the last week and sleeping at the police station on a stone hard bed wasn't really helping. All I wanted was to go back to my bed in my house with my parents and make everything go back to the way it was…but I knew better. _

_Policeman Baki sat down on another chair in the room and placed four manila envelopes on the table. I knew what he wanted me to do; he wanted me to identify the murdered people of my village. _

_Baki looked at me with sympathetic eyes, recently they were the only eyes people where using on me, _

"_All we need you to do is give us a name" he said calmly "this may be a little frightening although it is important for the survival of the village" he said giving me a smile _

_I took in a breath and nodded, since my parent's death that was the most communication I had with people. _

_Baki lifted too of the envelopes and pulled out one with my name on it. The others were labeled, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. I knew those names, well herd of; apparently they were the only kids, along with me, not to be taken by Konoha. _

_First in front of me was a picture of a middle aged woman, her eyes had been blurred over, her hair hung in a knotted bloody mess over her face. He skin was waxy looking and had no color at all except for the end of her fingers which were turning a sickly blue. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I could see why they needed the help of the surviving kids and residents, most of these people where so mangled looking that they are probably unrecognizable by anyone that didn't know them._

_I swallowed and took a shallow breath "That's my next door neighbor Matsuri Yama" I mumbled softly. She had a 14 year old son who used to babysit me sometimes; I used to hate him although now I would probably never see him again. This had to be one of the worst wars ever between Konoha and Suna. Normally Konoha just came after the Kazekage although nobody expected them to come and try to kidnap all the children and slaughter anyone who refused. I guess that's what happened to Matsuri. _

_Baki scribbled something down and then pushed another photo in front of me. This had to be the second worst moment of my life, trying to identify the corpses of people that I once knew._

_The next photo was of a large looking man wearing a white shirt that was splattered with blood. His dark beard was soaked in blood from the long jaggered cut that ran around the visible part of his neck. His face was almost free of blood and his eyes stared directly at me as if he were staring right into my mind and reading every one of my thoughts. I pushed the picture away._

"_That's the man that worked at the post office on my street" I whispered. He used to have a 5 year old daughter that used to help him out on the weekends. Just another face that was gone. These where all the people that lived on my street I realized as he pushed another after quickly scribbling down the last piece of information._

_I froze in horror as I realized immediately who was in the next picture. Her long brown hair covered her brown clouded over eyes. Blood dried all around her legs, stomach and chest. Her skin was a horrible shade of white and her lips a horrible shade of blue. I stood up and ran out of that room as fast as I could with Baki yelling behind me. _

_That woman was my mother. _

_The scene lurched uneasily around me and the next thing I knew I was standing at the South gate of the Sand village. With our village in distress there weren't many people guarding the gates and the south gate was never used so just as I had thought it was guard less. _

_As I looked out at the vast hills of sand I realized that it was exactly a month since I had become orphaned. I clutched the handles of my backpack; I hated this village, the memories where to strong and remembering the parental love that I now lacked was too much. I was leaving the village. Not wanting to waste time I stepped out the gate and began my journey to where ever I ended up, I didn't really care just as long as I left Sunagakure. _

_A day later and I was out of water, I walked under the scorching sun. I felt lightheaded and weak and before I knew it I was lying on a bed of pale sand. _

Maybe I would die here, maybe that wouldn't be so bad _I thought to myself before my eyes went black._

"_What's that?" I heard a faint voice say _

"_It's a Kid?" another said_

"_We should take him to Hanzo, his only like 5" the first voice said again as I felt myself being lifted off the ground… _

I woke up, same conditions as last time, breathing heavily, cheeks damp and my hair stuck to my forehead.

Something warm dribbled down my chin, I sat up quickly and wiped it away. I looked at my hand under to moonlight my hand was covered in a dark shimmery substance. I squinted harder and then pulled away. It was blood. I touched my lips with my other hand, blood dotted my fingertips when I pulled my hand away.

I sighed, I probably bit my lip during my dream…that or Deidara tried to kill me and failed.

Stupid nightmares, I was surprised I could remember my 7 year old memories so vividly. I looked at my bloody hand. Only one thing to do now.

**Authors Notes: Well the war had started between Sasori and Deidara!!!!! Gosh I thought this chapter would be short I thought I would be lucky to get to 2,000 words…turns out this is my longest chapter so farr….. ANYWAYY Since you guys begged met to update my story I did! I love writing Sasori's dreams they are challenging but fun! Oh and just for the people who didn't know Sasori's ringtone is Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin! I was considering Dance with the Devil also by B.B but this one sounded better as a ringtone even though Dance with the Devil is more suited to his character. Check both songs out they are both EPIC! Ahh well Till next time my friends :P**

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Why Would You Do That For Me?

**Authors Notes:* Sigh*I have notice that you guys haven't been rating or reviewing….this makes me sad **** Some people did alert thought and for those people I say thanks! Kay none the less I shall make this chapter to hopefully get a good response. **

**Sasori POV**

I pulled down my lock of my locker and opened the door. My body ached and my head throbbed in pain. I had no clue why I was feeling so horrible today. It was now lunchtime and had just come back from art and I couldn't even concentrate through my favorite subject. That was really unlike me.

I shifted though my bare locker and grabbed my Math book for my last period today, kneeling painfully on my knees seeing that I had a bottom locker this time. I sighed, at least it wasn't crowded and I was on the end, that's what I preferred.

I closed my locker and stood up, stretching my aching legs, and walking out of the F block and into the back playground. Something had been bothering me since yesterday; it had been eating away at me since I woke up this morning. My eyebrows furrowed together, why hadn't Deidara reacted yesterday. I was annoyed at the fact that my revenge had gone unnoticed…well not exactly Deidara did say something about wanting to kill him at dinner yesterday although that had been it. I scratched the back of my head, whatever that was a good enough reaction for now. I knew Deidara was plotting something against me, I had heard him say something about revenge. I smiled, I was looking forward to seeing what the brat would come up with, and it was almost like a game.

I looked behind me; I was surprised I had made it half way across the playground without being pounced on by Kisame or…..Deidara's stupid friend…..what was his name?.....Oh right Tobi. I let out a frustrated breath; he had been following me around ever since he broke Sandaime. I sighed maybe I should just tell his that I wasn't mad so that he would just leave me alone.

I kept walking, I needed to check this school out more, hopefully I could find a place where nobody went where I could sit and make my puppets at lunch without getting hit by a bran-.

Someone cut off the thoughts as they wrapped there icy cold fingers around the neck of my shirt and yanked me backwards, the front of my shirt cut into my throat making in hard for me to breathe as I kept falling back. I lost my balanced and fell backwards headed towards the ground. Things felt like they were moving in slow motion as I dropped all my books as I collided with the ground roughly. I tried to look up at the jerk that had pulled me down although the sun behind the clouds just made my attacker a dark silhouette.

I glared up at whoever had the nerve to pull me down and tried to stand up. The person laughed and threw me back down to the ground harder. My hands skidded across the ground breaking the impact. The person laughed again and kicked my books into the dirt. The person's foot rose up and placed itself lightly on my throat threatening me not to attempt to get up again.

"Fancy meeting you here Puppet Boy" the silhouette sneered down at me with a giggle in his voice.

I ground my teeth roughly together in anger. Suddenly the silhouette wasn't so hard to recognize. The slicked back silver hair, a metal pendant dangling from his neck and a sharp pair of purple eyes looking sadistically down at me.

"Hidan" I hissed trying to wriggle free although his foot pressed harder against my throat making it harder to breath "what the hell are you doing here?" I spat.

Hidan's smile intensified "what do you think you bastard? Naomi got me a foster family"

Hidan, of all people Naomi set the foster family that lived near me up with _Hidan_. This would not be very fun I sighed to myself. Hidan and I got into weekly fights all the time at the orphanage which usually resulted in bloodshed. Hidan had never won against me, he was all talk and no game pathetic really. But today, today of all days, Hidan had caught me on a bad day. I was sleep deprived and felt like I had been hit with a wrecking ball, this fight was going to get ugly _very _fast. Why hadn't someone warned me about this! Why haddnt Konan or Yahiko or even _Nagato _called me to tell me that this Asshole had been enrolled at my school!

I sighed to myself, oh well, I may get bashed a little more then usual although I would still beat Hidan like any other time, I mean he was still Hidan, the loudmouthed Jashinist with no actually fighting talent except with weapons.

_**Deidara POV**_

_**My back lay flat against the yellow bricks of the F block, my chest rising and falling rapidly. I lifted up my long blonde fringe and wiped my forehead. I just had to get away, I just couldn't take it anymore, I just had to get away from…….Tobi. **_

_**I shuddered, Tobi had brought a can of V to school today and he was on high….like major high. Major would be an understatement to how high he had gotten from just one simple energy drink. He was like some sort of crazy bomb that had just exploded all over our poor school. **_

_**I sighed and caught my breath and peeled myself away from the wall. **__**Alright now that I had gotten that pest out of my hair, what should I do with the free time **__**I though to myself as I walked around the side of the building and into the playground. **__**I guess I could go and work on my art….or maybe, **__**I reached down into my front pocket and ran my fingers of the sleek cell phone that was still there. I smiled to myself, what a good time to check out the dark secrets of Sasori's phone. The phone had rung a few times since yesterday when I had found it. Once from some random called Yahiko and all the rest from that same girl Konan. **_

_**Suddenly two year seven kids ran quickly past me, almost knocking me off my feet. **__**Stupid year sevens **__**I growled angrily in my head**_

"_**Hurry up! We will miss the fight you Loser" the dark haired one said to his blond friend who ran beside him. They ran into a large crowd that was flocking near the bottom of the back playground. Everyone chanting and yelling. **_

_**I smiled as my fingers fell away from the black phone in my pocket and landed back at my side. Looking though Sasori's phone could wait till later. A chance like thins came around once in a lifetime and there was nothing more fun than watching a couple of angst ridden teens get into a punch up. I was getting excited as I ran after the two year seveners towards the slowly expanding group of people.**_

_

* * *

_

_**When I finally got to the large crowd almost half of the school had condensed into the tiny back playground just to see this fight. I knew stuff like this only really happened once every few years but this was just insane. What was so good about this fight that made the whole school come rushing to see? A few years back when I started year 7 there was another fight between two 10**__**th**__** graders, both of them bruised each other pretty badly although they didn't even have a quarter of the crowd that this fight had. **_

_**I let out a grunt, I couldn't see anything aver the immense crowd, it was pissing me off, I wanted to see what the big deal was about. I got down low and elbowed my way thought the crowd in a desperate attempt to see what was happening. A few annoyed year seveners whispered annoyed whispers to the friends about the girl who was pushing through the crowd. I ignored them, they were just year seveners and besides, I didn't want to start a fight in the crowd of a bigger fight. **_

_**I straightened up when I was close enough to get a good glimpse of the fight. **_

_**I let out a small gasp. This wasn't just your average fist fight that usually happened. The two boys stood far apart from each other. The first boy was tall and lanky with slicked back silver hair and burning purple eyes he looked like he was in about year 11 or 12. He was on his feet although it was obvious that he was struggling to keep his balance. His nose was gushing so heavily with blood that it branched off in different steams, trickling down his chin and neck, staining his white shirt. Although despite the horror and all the blood he still wore a sickly grin that even gave me the shivers. **_

_**My attention turned to the second boy who he was grinning at. The second boy was a lot shorter than the silver haired boy although he looked about the same age as him. Blood oozed heavily out of the shorter boys mouth, his lips cherry red and shone from the amount of blood. His chin was smothered in blood as his dripped onto the black asphalt underneath him. His right arm wrapped itself around his stomach with his left clutched his right shoulder. His red hair stuck to his forehead as he struggled to keep his balance also as he sucked in shallow breaths, he was struggling to breathe. The silver haired boy had probably kicked him in the stomach a few times. **_

_**It was clear to me that even though the silver haired boy was bleeding very heavily it was the little red head that was hurt the most. The Silver head probably only had a broken nose while the shorter one possibly had internal damage. **_

_**I froze in horror. The silver head had reached into his back pocket and pulled out something metallic. A knife. The entire crowd that was standing behind the silver headed boy stepped backwards pushing me to the front of the crowd. But that wasn't what had made me freeze; it was what he had said after.**_

"_**THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE AKASUNA!!!!" He yelled bringing the knife forward **_

_**THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE AKASUNA…AKASUNA…Akasuna **__**The line replayed in my head like a broken record, **__**Akasuna, Akasuna, Akasuna. **_

_**My head snapped back around to stare at the little red head only just realizing that I was staring at Sasori. I can't believe I hadn't noticed, Sasori had been in such bad shape that he didn't even look like himself. **_

_**Everyone gasped at the sight of the sharp knife the silver haired boy wielded. Sasori's eyes slid up wirily to look at the other boy, shooting him one of his famous glares, how could I not have noticed! Sasori dropped his hands away from his body and stood ready to take on the taller boys attack.**_

"_**Hidan" Sasori sneered **_

_**The silver haired boy…Hidan…Began to laugh like a maniac and charged towards Sasori, wielding the knife in the other hand. **___

_**I couldn't control my own body; it was as if some other force drove me to do what I did next. I ran out into the middle of Hidan and Sasori to block the hit that was likely to kill him. Hidan's eyes locked with mine as he tried to stop himself. He moved his arm that was holding the knife over so the blow wasn't fatal, his feet stumbling underneath him as he tried to stop running. **_

_**pain…**_

_**The knife collided with my left arm. Things seemed to be moving in slow motion. Hidan slid his arm up tearing though my skin more, making the cut longer. I let out a yelp of pain as Hidan's force pushed me backwards onto the asphalt. I landed roughly on the ground somewhere near Sasori's feet. I felt the blood slowly ooze though my shirt. I grabbed my arm in pain and bit my bottom lip so hard I believe it started bleeding as well.**_

"_**Deidara" someone hissed from above me.**_

_**I looked up to see Sasori swaying dangerously on his feet. Suddenly his knees buckled under the weight and he collapsed on his knees beside my head. **_

"_**What the bloody hell where you thinking Brat?" he asked, he was trying to sound angry although he was too exhausted to be mad.**_

_**I let out a hiss in pain as I slowly looked up at him more. Blood continued to flow from his mouth "I couldn't let you die on my watch could I?" I responded between gasps of pain "Akita would kill me" **_

_**I almost saw a smile cross his face "Your pathetic you know tha…" he began before leaning over and coughing up more blood, too much blood.**_

_**I wasn't positive, I was too focused on the pain to really listen but I thought I heard him mumble "why would you do that for me?" but I couldn't be sure. **_

_**I looked up to check although Sasori had collapsed on the floor, half unconscious, coughing up even more blood. **_

_**Sasori POV**_

_**Maybe I would die here, maybe that wouldn't be so bad…**_

_**My eyes narrowed just in time to see Deidara. He was shaking me… calling out my name…ignoring the pain.**_

_**Deidara…why would you do that for me?**_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Notes: This chapter was influenced by the event that happened in an Australian school in Brisbane on the **_**15 Feb 2010**_** where a 12 year old boy named Elliot that got stabbed in a toilet block by a 13 year old that had a knife and died. This chapter is written in Elliot's honor. Rest in Peace and may god bless your family and friends. Please Subscribe and Review please and tell me what you think. **_

_**From AkasunaSora, R.I.P.**_


	8. Waking Up

**Authors Notes: I'm really sorry for the retarded writing for the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** pov last chapter, I got no clue what happened there. They also wiped out my spacing which made the last POV lose emotion…. ANYWAY. I wanna thank Piffsheep, Simsen and Dark-Zeblock for reviewing my chapter and all the people who subscribed and faved! I know in some chapters they seem like fillers although if u like that intensity of the last chapter then there is WAY more of that planned. I wish I could tell u but It would majorly ruin the ending (and the ending I gt planned is intense plus a lot of the stuff on tha way there) So pleez if there is a slower chapter still review to help me get out the next one :D ILY**

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**Sasori POV**

My eyes peeled open slowly as I found myself staring at an open white abyss lying on my back. What was happening? Had I really died this time?

I shot up into a sitting position and instantly wished that I hadn't. Sharp surges of pain shot through my stomach and surged though my whole body. I my right hand wrapped around my stomach wile I shoved my left index finger into my mouth and bit down hard, it was my way of dealing with pain and automatically happened when I was in pain, just out of habit.

I felt something warm dribble out of the corner of my mouth and dropped onto the white sheets that I lay under. Blood. Stupid Hidan, he got a few lucky shots to my stomach and he now has me coughing up blood every time I move.

I was so confused, where was I? Was I dead? Another drop of blood splashed onto the sheets as I kept my head held down.

I lifted my head and wiped the blood from my mouth on the back of my arm. It was just then that I realized that someone had taken off my shirt to bandage up my dislocated shoulder, the only thing I was wearing where my black jeans. I looked at the large purple bruises on my stomach. I really hated Hidan.

I shoved my arms under the covers and looked around the pale room, the walls where white along with everything else. The only patch of color was coming from the person who was pacing the floor anxiously while talking on the phone. Akita.

"Aright, Alright" she argued "I will be back at work in about half an hour…..okay bye" She said hanging up the phone and placing her hand on her forehead. She looked up and noticed me staring back at her. "Oh Sasori your awake" she said walking over towards the side of the bed.

"What happened?" I said in a croaky voice.

Akita sighed and wiped up the blood on my chin that I had probably missed. "Deidara brought you to the principal and she called the ambulance and brought you here" Akita said smiling.

"Hm" I answered lowering my head.

"I know about the fight" She said in one breath "I know what happened"

"It would surprise me if you didn't" I muttered in response.

"Why are you and Hidan always fighting like that" She said a little angrier, she knew all about me and Hidan and was often the one breaking up out fights "and this time you get hospitalized"

I didn't answer her. I had known Akita for a few years, She wasn't going to give up, not on this topic and not on me. That was something I liked and greatly despised about her.

She sat down on the chair that was next to the hospital bed as a look of stress and discomfort crossed over her features "Sasori" she said in a wary tone, this was making me nervous "There is something else I want to talk to you about" she muttered into her lap.

My body froze inside as a deep knot of stress and panic twisted itself together in my stomach. _She Knows _I thought to myself in distress _Shit, She found out, that has to be it. _**(1) **I thought to myself trying to keep a calm expression on the outside.

I turned my head lightly to the left, not making eye contact with my teacher "I have no clue what you're talking about" I grunted, I hope that I sounded convincing enough.

She let out another heavy breath. She didn't want to push the topic further, it was uncomfortable for both of us, this is how I knew she had found out my secret that I tried too hard to cover up at every foster family I go to, I'm pretty sure not even my social worker knows.

Suddenly a nurse walked into the room breaking the tension. _Thank goodness! _I though as she walked over to us.

She smiled that fake smile all nurses have to smile "well now that he is finally up I think it's safe for him to go home" she said to Akita "we have the medication ready for you to stop him coughing up blood and should be given twice a day." The nurse turned back to me "alright Sasori san you're good to go now, just take it easy for a while" she said happily "and don't forget to take your medication, if you start to cough up more blood come back for a checkup"

I really hated how nurses knew your name and acted as if you had told them. I nodded looking down at the blood stains already made on the white sheets. With that the nurse left and not long after Akita followed her to the door.

"I will let you get dressed" she said walking out the door.

I let out a half sigh of panic, what would I do if she now knew my secret.

* * *

TIME SKIPPP: Later that day :D 

I opened my eyes as I lay on the couch. Akita had just dropped me off at home before she had to rush back to work. I looked down at my watch. 6:30. Uhh I felt like a wreck…well more than I did at the beginning of the day. My stomach, shoulder and arms where all wrapped up in bandages plus the medicine they gave me made me tired and left a bad taste in my mouth.

_**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tik tok on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no**_

I could tell Kioni was home, I could hear and feel her music pounding though the house making everything slightly vibrate. Today was Thursday and, as she had informed me, she didn't have dancing on so she was at home. Deidara was probably home as well, he probably got sent home straight after Tsunade had found that wound on his shoulder.

Something caught my attention though. Something playing faintly in the background of Kioni's bad music **(2) **something familiar.

_**If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?**_

I knew that tune…wait of course I knew it, I set it as my ringtone, man this medicine was taking the crap out of me. I hauled my aching body off the couch and walked across the lounge room and up the stairs. The song continued to play as I followed the sound into Deidara's room. I hadn't been able to find my phone this morning so maybe this would give me a hint.

_**Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.**_

I dug around though my things but my phone wasn't there. I scratched the back of my head and looked underneath my bed where I kept all my puppets neatly hung up. It wasn't there either. This was starting to piss me off, I never let my ringtone ring for this long, I just hated making people wait for me to pick up.

I began tearing the room apart, ignoring my shredded body's limitations. I ripped through all the cupboards and under my blankets and underneath Deidara's bed AND though his desk. But nothing. My ringtone continued to play although the song was nearing the end.

_**Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.**_

I looked over around the room once more, destroyed form my frantic search, and spotted something…abnormal.

The pants Deidara where wearing today seemed to be glowing and moving at the same time, I was strange. I walked over to the pile of clothes sitting in the corner of the room and reached into his pocket and pulling out the cause of the flashing and vibrating. My black flip phone.

What the hell was my phone doing in Deidara's pocket? I questioned as I ran my fingers over the sleek surface of the phone that continued to vibrate in my palm.

_**Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?**_

Realizing that the song was coming to an end, I quickly flipped open my phone, not bothering to check who was calling.

"Hello" I said into the phone

"Sasori?" someone asks "Ohh my goshh Sasori! Why the hell did you hang up on me and then you never answered my calls or Yahiko's we were all worried something had happened!" the person scolded in a sharp voice

Konan…Obviously

"Because Akita's step son bloody stole it" I hissed back at Konan

"Is he cute?" Konan asked throwing me off guard with her question

"_What!_"

"You heard me, is he cute?" she repeated

"Aren't you already dating Nagato though?" I asked in desperation

"Not for me you dolt" she answered

My cheeks burned red "what the hell are you talking about?!NO!" I shook my head wanting to change the topic "Why the hell didn't you tell me Hidan was coming to my school" I hissed

Konan let out a frustrated breath "That's what I tried to tell you but you hung up on me!"

I opened my mouth to yell 'that was probably Deidara!' but I didn't want to risk _that _topic being discussed again so I didn't answer her question.

"Are you alright?" Konan said "I mean did Hidan…" she knew all too well of Hidan and I's hatred of each other.

I let out a sigh "Considering his true goal I would say so"

"What do you mean?" she said in a cautious tone

"Meaning that his true goal was to kill me and he only got to hospitalize me" I grunted

"OMGGG you're in hospital!!!!"

"I was"

"So what now?"

"I got 2 weeks detention and he is suspended after he pulled a knife on me" I said with a smile playing on my lips

Konan sighed "what happened, you normally win"

I hissed between clenched teeth, Konan was almost as bad as Deidara sometimes but she knew just what to say to piss me off, while Deidara just did it naturally.

I was just about to respond I here'd a door open in the background on Konan's side of the phone.

"Oh sorry I have to go but I will catch up with you this weekend if you're up to it" she said

"Hmm" I answered and hung up the phone.

I walked over unsteadily to my bed and lay down shoving the phone underneath my pillow. I was still exhausted and I could use a rest. I let my heavy eyelids drop shut and fell into a shallow sleep

* * *

**Deidara Pov**

I looked in the long fogged up mirror in the main bathroom. My long hair hung past my shoulders in long wet strips. Maybe it was time to cut my hair for the first time in years; it was getting too hard to manage lately. I sighed and lifted the hair that hung over my left shoulder observing the long cut carved into my skin. Courtesy of Hidan.

It still hurt a little bit although I could move around. Hidan hadn't purposely tried to cut me, which is probably why the cut got shallower as it came up my shoulder. I let my hair fall back into place, covering up the wound. Maybe I wouldn't cut my hair; it did such a good job of hiding scars on my body.

I pulled away from the mirror and got dressed in a white t shirt and a new pair of blue jeans then gathered my things and moved out of the bathroom. I walked down the hall. I could hear the TV playing sport downstairs and I could smell Akita's cooking; everything was going on as it should have been.

I opened the door to my room and lay down on my bed. What a day today had been. I rolled over to see Sasori fast asleep on his bed. He was still a wreck, his face was pale, his hair was a mess, and a small stream of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth as his body trembled from coughing in his sleep. Akita had told me to tell her if I saw that happening.

I rolled myself off my bed and walked over to his bed. I reached down and shook his shoulder lightly. His eyes closed tighter and his teeth bit into his bottom lip. My hand dropped to my side again as his eyes opened slowly. He looked up at me half asleep again. His eyes, instead of their original chocolate brown, had turned to the color of murky brown river water. He looked really venerable; this was a side I had never seen.

"What?" he said not in a harsh tone, his voice croaky from sleeping.

"Your coughing up blood again, you need to tell Akita un" I said not really know what to say.

He sat up slightly and wiped away the blood, missing half of it completely, with his fingers and then looked back up at me "don't tell Akita" he said, his tone throwing me off guard, it seemed as if her was begging me not to tell, it was different.

"Sasori kun you got…"

"_**Please **_don't tell anyone" he begged

No I was mistaken, _this _is what threw me off the most, he was probably choking on all the pride he had to swallow down to say that one word.

"Fine I won't tell but you better take your medication un" I said as a look of disgust crossed his face

"Fine" he muttered

I turned around, he was stubborn but for once I had actually gotten though to him, and walked back over to my bed.

"Deidara kun" he said again softly.

I turned around to look at him again "Un?"

"Th-Thanks" he mumbled before looking away "for what happened today"

Please, Thanks what was up with him today. But I had to admit, he looked pretty cute when he was all beat up like that….Wait what!!! No way I hadn't just thought that…gosh today had really screwed with my head…yea that was it I wasn't thinking straight.

"Its fine" I say giving a smile and then dropping down exhausted onto my bed. Yea that's right I just wasn't thinking straight.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Aww Sasori and Deidara are staring to like each other more! Well I had a pupil free day today so I finished up this chapter. Sorri it's a lil slow but next chapter is going to be just a short funny intermission type...that shall come out soon. Anywayy thanks you guys for reviewing...pleez keep it up. The next chapter won't come out until at least one person reviews…so yeaa. **

* * *

**(1): Yes Sasori has a secret…that shall be revealed later on in the story in the next few chapters**

**(2): Song: Tik Tok by Kesha… I don't hate Kesha, she's just kinda random…I actually got this on my iPod but yea im **

**Thanks again u guys Luv Yahhh!!! From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Ps: Plz Subscribe and review :D **


	9. INTERMISSION: The Ring

**Authors Note: Well my last chapter I posted up was pretty slow. Not to worry this one is just going to be a short little intermission chapter From Deidara's POV that happens over the weekend while the parents are out. Its kinda going to be randomm. I should really be paying attention is Japanese although….mehhh. Thanks to all the people who read and Reviewed Pleez keep it up u guys :D**

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto if I did then things would have ended VERRRYYY differently in the fight Between Sakura, Chiyo and Sasori kun :P (BTW, I don't see the point of disclaimers on **_**fanfiction**_** I mean is obvious that it doesn't belong to you…)**

**Deidara POV: **

_**WARNING!!!! This Chapter Contains High Levels of Randomness and Severe Tobi Abuse**_

I sat cross legged on the couch on a warm rainy Sunday balancing a plate balanced in my lap holding two pieces of peanut butter toast. Yumm! I picked one up and took a bite of the melted peanut buttery goodness as I watched some show that I had never watched before. It was something about an alien watch that turned this guy into 10 different aliens…I dunno but it was either this or Antiques Road Show.

I licked my lips and took another mouthful of toast. I loved Sunday mornings when you didn't have to get out of bed. Akita and my dad had gone the Gym for an exercise class, Kioni had spent the night at her friends place and the last time I checked, Sasori was still passed out on his bed from staying up so late last night. So I practically had the house to myself.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs. I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to know what had happened there but I had better make sure Sasori hadn't killed himself, he was still pretty beat up. I placed my piece of toast back onto my plate and moved the plate onto the couch cushion next to me and stood up, my knees cracking slightly then moved over towards the stairs and slowly dragged myself up there.

I opened the door to my bedroom and walked into what might have been an alien planet. The chair to my desk had been knocked over (which would have been the crash). Clothes, books, pencils and puppets had been flung everywhere around the room and in the middle of it all was a very distressed looking Sasori who continued to shovel though his backpack muttering something to himself.

"What the _hell _are you doing?!" I asked looking at the mess; my room had always been a semi mess although ever since Sasori came it was a struggle to even keep it half clean.

Sasori looked up at me as if he hadn't even notice me coming in. His hair was crazily disheveled as he sat there wearing only his arm warmers (that he never seemed to take off) and his black with red clouds boxer shorts. It was still really dark in our bedroom although I didn't need direct sunlight to see the black patches all over his stomach and chest. They weren't the kind of bruises you got from a fall off your bike; these ones looked like his skin was changing color. His cheeks turned pink which made me realize that I was staring. Sasori turned back to his bag.

"I can't find my ring" he said as if talking to himself.

"You have a ring?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Sasori looked back at me shooting me one of his lethal glares "yea I do" he answered "it's similar to the one you're wearing now" he said with a smirk in his voice.

I looked down at the turquoise ring on my index finger and then shoved it behind my back. "Well at least let some light into the room, you might be able to see better" I said walking over to the big window in my room as Sasori kept searching.

I pulled the string that opened up the blinds. Light poured into the room as I looked out at the rainy day.

"MORNING SEMPAI!!!!" Someone yelled as something black swung down from the top of the window.

"Ahh!" I yelled in shock as I stumbled backwards, my legs falling from beneath me not noticing the still tipped over chair I tripped over backwards crashing down heavily on the floor, my legs intertwined with the legs of the chair. My teeth ground together as I heard Sasori chuckle in the corner of the room "TOBI!!!" I yelled.

I pulled myself off the floor and marched angrily over to the window throwing it open. Tobi hung upside down waving happily "Morning!"

"Tobi, what the bloody hell are you doing here!!!!" I yelled

Tobi swung down and landed on the window sill "I slept on your roof last night!" he cheered happily.

My eyebrows furrowed together I was tempted to ask why but I decided it was probably safer not to question Tobi. Tobi swung into my room and looked around at the massive mess that used to be my bedroom.

"What happened in here?" he asked as Sasori continued to look desperately for his ring.

"Looking for my thumb ring" he muttered not looking up from what he was doing.

"OHHHH I can help look Sasori Sempai!" Tobi begged "Deidara Sempai come on it will be funnnnn!!!" he said racing out of my room and began to crawl on the floor on all fours down the hallway. I slapped my forehead; I would never get back to watching TV now. I sighed and got down on my knees and began to search for a tiny ring in this whole house……what a fun Sunday. Hhehhhhe

* * *

I crawled on the bathroom floor looking over every white tile for Sasori's ring. _Why the hell am I even doing this!! _I thought to myself as I pushed aside the rubbish bin to find nothing behind it. I sighed and put the bin back.

"I FOUND IT!!!!" Tobi yelled from down stairs.

I shot up from the floor. _Thank goodness_ I thought to myself as I raced down the stairs to find Tobi standing in the kitchen over the counter near the sink. I stood next to him; there was nothing on the counter "so where is it un?" I asked as Sasori came into the kitchen and stood next to me.

"Umm well…" Tobi Stammered.

"Just tell me where my bloody ring is!"Sasori Hissed

Tobi looked down at the scrap bin and pointed at it "Don't get mad at Tobi but I was hungry but accidentally knocked this purple ring into their" he said grimacing "and then it sunk down to the bottom"

"Bags not reaching in their" I said raising my arms

"Well I'm not digging through a week of leftovers" Sasori grimaced as well looking over at Tobi

Tobi looked back over at us who where both staring at him now as a wave of horror passes over his face **(1) **"I'm not getting it!" he shrieked "it's icky in there!"

"Well to bad you knocked it in there so you get it out!" I said

"But Sempai I don't wanna!" He whined

Sasori hissed with anger from behind up "either you reach in there and get my bloody ring back unless I will shove Zetsu so far up your ass that both bloody halves of him will be able to talk out of your mouth!" he growled growing impatient at Tobi's whining.

I looked back at Sasori who had a frightening look in his chocolate eyes. I swallowed hard; something told me that he wasn't joking about the Zetsu thing. Tobi seemed to pick this up too.

He sighed, hanging his head and walking over to the draw and pulled out a pair of tongs. _Mental note to self, NEVER use those tongs again _I thought as Tobi leaned over and started to pick through the leftovers from last night. Tobi bent down further as he went thought layers of scraps. It was normally Kioni's job to empty this bin every night although she often forgot. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Came a muffled scream from in front of me breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked in front of me to see that Sasori had his knee on Tobi's back while one of his hands was shoving his head into the scraps bin. I smiled, why didn't I think of that? I guess Sasori loves to hurt Tobi as much as I do.

"FIND MY BLOODY RING YOU DOLT!" He yelled shoving his head in further. I wished I had a camera, this was just too perfect. I loved to see Tobi struggle and Sasori looked really cute while he was the cause of it.

Sasori got off Tobi and Tobi's head shot up for air.

"Well?" He said looking up at Tobi

"I think it went up Tobi's nose" Tobi said uncomfortably.

Sasori slapped his forehead "Then there is only one thing for it"

* * *

**SCENE SHIFT**

"Is this going to hurt?" Tobi whined as I pinned him to the floor on his back.

"Just shut up brat and stop moving" Sasori Hissed standing over him.

Tobi let out a little whine of worry as I felt him shake beneath my hands that pressed firmly down onto his shoulders. Sasori rolled his eyes and picked up Akita's crochet hook from the floor dropping to his knees beside Tobi. I knew what was going to happen next.

"NO SEMPAI DON'T!" he shrieked as Sasori shoved the hook up his nose.

I shut my eyes and looked away, I didn't even want to risk catching a glimpse of what was happening. Tobi let out another moan of pain as Sasori hissed in frustration.

"Stay still" He groaned as Tobi shrieked again.

I would have commented on how dirty this all sounded if I didn't know any better.

Suddenly Tobi stopped wriggling underneath my grasp and let out a sigh of relief.

"You can let go now Deidara" Sasori's voice came from up above.

I opened my eyes. Sasori was standing up as finished cleaning his ring and shoved it back on his left thumb. Tobi was still on the floor, his face was pale and his red eyes filled with shock as he lay motionless on the floor. I think Sasori killed him.

Tobi shot up to see Sasori cleaning the crochet hook (that I would no longer touch EVER again) over the sink. "ooowwchhiiieee!! You hurted my nose!!!" he said rubbing it like a little kid and sitting cross legged.

Sasori turned around from the sink with a smirk on his face "you know back in the time of Pharaoh's they used that technique to pull the brain's out while mummifying someone" he said in his monotonous voice as he turned around and headed up the stairs.

The blood rushed out of Tobi's face as he fainted back onto my lap.

I grimaced and pushed my unconscious friend off me and stood up, I almost felt like fainting myself. Just the sounds made me feel this way…it was a good thing I looked away.

Most Disturbing Weekend ever…….

**Authors Notes: ahahaha thanks guys for reading, this chapter was really quite strange to write but it was interesting :D well Review Pleeezzz a great chapter is coming up next. **

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

**Alright I have been meaning to explain this….welll because this is an AU story (obviously) I didn't really know how to write tobi because I thought It would be a lil weird for a dude to wear a mask to school. In my mind he looks like an older version of Obito (even though I know he is Madara) but if you have pictured him with a mask that's coolness I don't really Mind :DD **


	10. Suprise Attack

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the last 2 chapters ppl, I haven't been getting many reviews for them so I'm thinking they weren't as good as my other ones….Teva this chapters going to have a lil more action in it sooooo I'm begging you PLEASE REVIEW and subscribe to my stories It would mean a lot to me :P Sorry for the randomness of last chapter but that's just how I roll…well onward to the next chapter!**

**Deidara POV**

I walked home from school through the park on a Monday afternoon. It was around 5:30ish seeing that I had just come back from my ongoing detention. The gravel from the parks pathway crunched beneath my sneakers, I wasn't in a rush to get home today and on the rare occasion that it didn't rain I liked to take the long way home through the park. A gust of wind blew my long blond fringe up revealing both of my eyes as I looked up at the trees that towered over my head, this place was really relaxing.

My head dropped back down to look in front of me and my fringe fell back into place, people just past you by, talking and laughing and never once wondered what you where doing. I stopped in my tracks as I saw the one person in the world that I really didn't want to see ever again. Sasuke with his arm wrapped around his latest girlfriend Karin **(1)**. I guess once I said no he picked up the closest girl he could find to cover it up…Figures, he was the biggest player in the whole school and could get any girl he wanted by just looking their way. Jerk.

None the less I decided to turn around and walk back to school and go my usual way home, I didn't really feel like getting into a fight with Sasuke today I just wasn't in the mood.

"Well look who it is, its Deidara!" Sasuke yelled out from behind me. I let out a small sigh…no use trying to avoid a fight now.

I turned around on my heel, I had no clue what put me in such a passive mood today normally I would instantly want to punch his face in. That though made me smile; maybe a small fight wouldn't be so bad. "What do you want Sas-GAY?!" I yelled back at him.

"What did you call me you She-Male?" He snarled back at me walking closer. 

I walked closer to him as well until we where about a meter apart from each other.

Sasuke turned half way around to look at Karin that was shadowing every step he took "go stand over there babe I don't want you do get in the way of this" he said turning back around to face me.

"Ohh but Sasuke Kun I don't want you to get hurt" she whined as she slowly retreated to a safe distance.

Sasuke didn't answer her; I could tell he didn't really care that much for her. He looked back at me with a hard glare that reminded me so much of Sasori's lethal glare. I sneered back at him and flicked my fringe pointlessly as if just fell back.

Sasuke quickly drew back his hand and punched me hard in the face. Bloody hell he was fast! I stumbled backwards tripping over my own feet and falling backwards. It just so happened that a tree was conveniently placed right behind me when I fell giving me an extra blow to the head as I fell backwards slumping down to the ground with the tree.

I couldn't believe he had just nailed me **(2) **like that so un expectedly. That jerk, he wouldn't get me again I swear. I tried to stand up but my head was still ringing and I could get my body to do what my brain was begging it to do.

Sasuke moved quickly over towards me and was soon towering over my head.

"No wonder I mistook you for a freaking girl, your weak and you fight like on too" he hissed.

I placed my hands on the ground and pushed myself up slightly, He hadn't won yet, I hadn't even started!

"I don't think so" Sasuke hissed from above getting ready to throw another punch at my face.

I looked down protecting my face still attempting to get up. That's when I saw it. A pair of brown, worn out skate shoes appeared behind Sasuke's and twisted around so fast on the gravel pathway they sent the little stones flying around everywhere. Whoever this person was, they were much faster than Sasuke.

Suddenly one of the shoes disappeared and then reappeared near Sasuke's head delivering a surprise attack to the side of his head. Sasuke flew to the left from the power from the kick and skidded roughly across the gravel. Karin gasped in horror. He lay there for a few moments before standing back up.

I shook my head trying to focus and looked up slowly to look at my savior as I slowly began to stand up. I looked up from the ratty skate shoes to the persons black jeans followed by a red shirt with a massive scorpion down the front and finally followed by dark red blazing hair.

I fully stood up, my palms of my hands pressing against my knees for support "what are you doing I don't need your help un" I said panting slightly

"No?" Sasori said sarcastically making a sound at the back of his throat "yea right, if I hadn't come you would have been unconscious by now" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I really hated to admit it although it was probably right, I didn't get it, for someone as fast and such a skilled fighter as he was how come he had become bed ridden during a single fight with Hidan? I wonder what happened to him.

"Why are you doing this" I asked, letting my hands drop by my sides as I stood my properly.

Sasori shrugged "I guess I'm just returning the favor" he said emotionlessly "I couldn't let you die on my watch, Akita would kill me" he added on.

Now where had I heard that one before…oh right…didn't I say that to him last week?

Sasuke smiled and lifted his chin up slightly "Hahaha, so Deidei, you got you little boyfriend to give you a hand did ya?" he laughed although he suddenly stopped laughing "one second…aren't you the one who got beat up by Hidan last week?" he asked. Sasori's teeth ground together angrily in response "Oh in that case this fight should be easy"

"Did you look through my phone?" Sasori said in his monotonous voice

"What?" I replied, his question had caught me off guard.

"I said did you look through my phone?" he said for a second time slightly angrier.

My cheeks burned; oh crap he had found his phone probably somewhere where he would have never put it "umm…." I said awkwardly "a little bit but not really un" I admitted sheepishly.

Sasori let out an annoyed sigh and looked back over at Sasuke "whatever brat" he hissed finally, he seemed sorta pissed off, but who wouldn't be.

Sasuke let out a huff "are you ladies done talking already" He said in a bored tone. Not even giving up time to reply he started to barrel towards us quickly. He lunged forward, striking Sasori on the cheek although that wasn't exactly enough to knock him over. sasori stumbled a little but eventually caught on Sasuke's still out stretched hand yanking him down in his place.

Karin let out a gasp "Sasuke!" she shrieked from her corner.

Sasuke stood up and came forward looking to hurt me this time although I ducked just before his fist collided with my face, the wind whipping my pony tail around, and then pushed him down from behind. Sasuke made a satisfying cracking noise and he collided with the graveled pathway.

Sasuke looked up from the ground, small scratches where scattered along the side of his cheek. He let out a little sigh or irritation and then let his head drop back down to the floor, his gelled hair frayed and drooping.

Sasori stood up straight and looked at the black haired boy who wirily pulled himself off the ground. Karin raced over to Sasuke and helped him stand up by wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Let me go Karin" he hissed pulling away from his girlfriend "I can still take them" he continued.

"Sasuke you're insane, just drop it I promise you can get them back later but right now take it easy!" Karin insisted gripping him again and began to turn to walk away.

Sasuke let out an annoyed hiss and turned around "But I swear I will get my revenge one both of you!" he sneered and continued to walk away with Karin.

Sasori and I stood there still and silent until both of them where completely out of sight. Suddenly he began to walk the way I was originally going in. I stood there frozen for a moment not really knowing if I should follow him or just let him go.

"Well are you coming?" he said impatiently not bothering to turn back around.

"Yea" I said and ran so that I fell in step with him as he continued to walk down the path at ease as if nothing had happened.

We walked there next to each other for a while, not speaking, in fact the only sound I could hear was the soft rustle of trees as chirping birds hopped from branch to branch and the crunching sound of the gravel underneath my sneakers and his skate shoes.

"Thanks" I mumbled pushing my hair away pointlessly, I thought it was about time I broke the awkward silence between us.

Sasori suddenly came to an abrupt halt and then looked back at me sharply. "Yea whatever" he said grabbing me by the wrist. I had no clue what he was doing, I tried to wriggle my wrist loose although it was no use, he was pretty strong. His shinny brown eyes looked at me with the same hard look with an almost angry expression on his face, I didn't like where this was going "come with me" he said giving me a stern look and began to drag me off the path to a place of unknown origin.

"Sasori stop!" I yelled as he dragged me up the steps of an old Gazebo like wedding deck. The first thing I noticed was Sasori's backpack hanging on one of the chairs, next to it was an abandoned puppet that he was probably working on. I looked behind me only just realizing that you could see though the bushes perfectly on the place that Sasuke and I were previously fighting…So that's how he saw where I was, he was probably here the whole time and saw it happening.

Sasori's hand dropped from my wrist as we both stood there on the wedding deck. "So" he muttered "what exactly did you look at in my phone?" his voice was serious, I knew he wasn't playing around. I swallowed hard.

"…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Authors Notes: Hahaha Mild cliff hanger. Well guys I hope this chapter was a little better then my last couple of ones and I apologize 4 it being a lil sort. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions. Next chapters going to have a lot in it too so keep your eyes peeled…It sould be up on Saturday or Sunday Aussie days :P Ja ne! **

* * *

**(1) I am actually a fan of SasuKari (Im nore 4 KariSuige but still) In this AU world I made Sasuke kinda a jerk (sorri fangirls) and Karin is his girlfriend to cover up the fact that he asked Deidara out (in the end they may develop feelings im not sure :D) **

**(2) Do NOT say anything about how dirty that sounded. I honestly tried to think of a better way of putting it but I couldn't. There is no SasuDei in this book trust me :P **

**THANKS AGAIN GUYS..IF U WANNA FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!!!**

From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	11. Night Out

**Authors Notes:….I wonder why nobodies reviewing…. kay well this is the next chapter…im a lil unmotivated although I have been dyeing to get this one up, I think you will like it but I dunno…….Sorry that I haven't updated in like 2 week although I have had tones of assessments (TRUTH: I was watching Death Note and Princess Tutu anime) hehehehe ahhh well still enjoy this 4 me! **

**Sasori POV**

I lay on my back, looking up at the pale white ceiling in the darkness of Deidara's bedroom. I was tired although sleep refused to come to me so I lay on top of my covers still wearing the clothes I wore today. I didn't know what time it was, maybe like 12pm? I didn't really care. The cool midnight air rushed in from the open window which helped wash out my bad thoughts but not completely.

I rolled over to look at Deidara. He was fast asleep with the blanket curled close to his chin, his hair was just a messy mop around his face. My teeth gritted together.

_FLASHBACK!!!!!!_

"_What exactly did you look at in my phone?" I hissed up at Deidara although he just looked back at me as if he had no idea what I was talking about. _

"_Well…" he stammered scratching the back of his head "I looked through your pictures but nothing else I PROMISE" he said raising his voice. _

_I pulled away from him and began to gather my things "whatever brat" I hissed still obviously pissed off (which I was)_

"_I'm sorry Sasori-Danna" he mumbled _

_My eyes widened as I spun around quickly to look at Deidara in the eye. "_What _did you just call me" I snapped as he looked shocked back at me. _

"_D-D-Danna" he mumbled looking down _

_My teeth ground together roughly as I swore the air around us suddenly got a few degrees colder "Don't...call me that" I said before turning back towards my stuff._

"_I can bloody call you whatever I want Danna!" Deidara yelled from behind me._

_Bloody Hell he was annoying._

_END FLASHBACK_

I let out another breath of annoyance as another burst of cold air rushed into the room from the window. It was times like these that actually made you realize that silence actually had a sound on its own. It was relaxing but it wasn't enough to make me at peace.

Suddenly the silence was cut so unexpectedly that it actually made me jump a little. The sound was the sound of an old truck breaking outside on the curb. Surprisingly this sound was oddly familiar to me. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, I really didn't want to stand up although curiosity got the better of me so I pulled my tired self up from my bed, tiptoed silently around Deidara and leaned out the window to see what was happening.

"What are you doing here?" I said startled when I looked out the window to see Yahiko standing at the bottom. So that's why I recognized the sound of the truck pulling up at the curb.

"Dude my foster parents are out of town and their son just threw a wild house party, you got to get down there its epic!" he called "Konan and Nagato are so drunk they just started dancing on the dining table"

I slumped down against the window sill resting my chin on my arms "I dunno I don't really feel like it tonight" I sighed "I just feel like being alone"

Yahiko let out a breath "I know what day it is today although don't you think if you get down there and have some fun it will make you think better?" he asked

I guess he was right.

"Come on Juliet and get into the car before you miss out on the fun" he said convince me down.

I let out a sigh of annoyance, I knew wallowing in my depression wasn't what I wanted to do either so I reluctantly pulled myself out the window and climbed down the braid of vines that curved their way up the side of the house. I landed on my feet heavily and then straightened up to stand beside my friend.

"Don't worry man you won't regret it I promise!" he smiled at me slapping me on the back.

I tried my best not to show actually how much that hurt me and swallowed the blood rising up my throat and we walked across the dew speckled lawn and over to Yahiko's truck.

**Deidara POV**

My eyes flickered open to the sound of a thud. I wasn't sure if it was something in my dream I had been having about the greatest explosion ever or if one of the million things that were hidden within the sheets of my bed had fallen off. I reluctantly slid my eyes over to the alarm clock on my bedside table. 3am it read in orange block numbers. I screwed my eyes tight, great!

I rolled over, with my eyes still shut tight, yanking my doona closer to my chin. Why was it so cold in my bedroom?

I opened my eyes, my window was wide open but that's not what caught my eye. Underneath the window, curled up in a red and black ball to my surprise was Sasori.

I raised my body on my elbows to get a better look.

_What the hell was he doing_ I though and I pulled my tired body off my bed, walked across the soft carpet floor and over to the body that was curled up underneath my open window.

I griped the icy cold handle and yanked my window shut before crouching down next to my sleeping roommate.

It was dark so I couldn't see very well although there was enough light to make out Sasori's figure. His face was buried deep in the carped as his knees curled towards his chest. His hair was separated into shiny bunches which made me realize that his entire body was soaking wet as if he had just gotten out of the shower. I looked back out the window, it wasn't even raining.

I reached out and grasped him by his cold, wet shoulder, then violently shook him awake "Sasori wake up" I whispered in an attempt to wake him up and not everyone else in the house.

Slowly he lifted his head and looked up at me. He didn't look mad but relaxed for some reason. He just stared up at me with muddy river water eyes and actually smiled "Hi" he said sleepily but happily

I raised an eyebrow and looked down and Sasori strangely; this was just getting stranger by the second.

"What the hell are you doing underneath the window I thought you were in bed?" I questioned.

"Well you though wrong" he said in a slurred voice as he attempted to sit up.

"Wait have you been drinking?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows together. That explained a lot of things.

His eyebrows bent down and his nose crinkled, I think he was attempting to glare at me (he was failing miserably) "so what I have?" he said just before a hiccup escaped his lips.

I rolled my eyes and helped him stand up "You know how bad that is for you? I mean you're only 16" I said sitting him down on his bed

"Whatever" he grumbled crossing his arms "I'm almost 17"

I knew Sasori was acting differently today…I mean besides his normal anti social, impatient and emo self he seemed a little mopey all day. I knew something must have been bothering him although I wouldn't have though he would go out and do something this stupid, get so drunk that he couldn't count passed 10.

Sasori got off his bead unsteadily, walking wobbly around to the other side and then he dropped to his knees and began to shovel though his backpack.

"So tell me this" I said keeping an eye on what he was doing "why are you soaking wet it's not even raining" I asked

Sasori didn't even look up from his bag but just replied "because I fell into Yahiko's pool and almost drowned" he said causally, letting another hiccup come up.

"What don't you know how to swim?"

"Yea" he replied

"Are you serious?" I asked

He looked up; his face was only a shadow from where he knelt "Not many people from Sunagakure do, I mean it's in the middle of the desert where do you expect people to learn?" he finished looking down at his bag again

"Wait…you're from Sunagakure?" I said stiffly

Sasori let out a shallow sigh "I guess there's no point hiding it now he moaned

I remember the Konoha vs. Suna wars. Two great nations battling for nothing but power. There had been many wars between the countries although neither one of them where powerful enough to defeat the other, they were evenly matched until 10 years ago. Konoha decided to take a new path and attempt to steal all the children under the age of 15. Sasori said he was almost 17, the war happened 10 years ago, if you did the math he fell into that category pretty well at the age of 7. But how did he end up in Amegakure?

I looked in front of me to see that Sasori had moved from his place by his bed to about 30cm in front of me, he reeked of pool water and alcohol. In one of his hands he held a wooden puppet while the other one violently rubbed his right eyebrow.

The puppet he held had long dark brown hair that was tied in a pony tail with a long fringe that covered one of his bright blue eyes. Besides the different hair color it practically looked exactly the same as me

"Here" he said shoving the puppet into my hands "I was pissed off at you one day and couldn't get you out of my mind" he shrugged "you might as well keep it"

I didn't really know if I should have been pissed off at him or gratefully, I didn't really know how to respond so I changed the subject. "Why the hell do you keep rubbing your eyebrow?" I asked

His hand dropped to his side as he opened his mouth to respond, although it was too late as a gasp had escaped from my mouth that completely changed what he was going to say.

"What?"

I pointed to his right eyebrow and the thin silver hoop that was now going though it "when the hell did you get your eyebrow pierced?"

Sasori's eyes widened and he pushed me out of the way and looked into the mirror "shit where did that come from" he said leaning forward and twisting the hoop through the newly pierced hole.

"You don't even remember getting your eyebrow pierced? How drunk where you?" I commented to myself although obviously not soft enough because Sasori answered with

"Probably a little less drunk then I am now" he said not looking away from the mirror "I mean" he continued "I remember Yahiko look out one of the millions of sleepers he has around his ear and then he jabbed me in the eyebrow with a needle but I didn't think he did this!" he moaned unhappily rubbing at it again.

I let out a sigh "and you didn't relate that to getting you eyebrow pierced?"

He turned around and rubbed it harder, it was obviously bothering him.

"Stop rubbing it you're going to get it infected" I said slapping his hand away.

"Who do you think you are my mother?"' he snapped touching his forehead again.

"Come on let's get you into the shower we have school tomorrow" I huffed while rolling my eyes.

He nodded slowly and followed me as I opened the door to my bedroom and walked out into the cold hallway. I bit my bottom lip and looked back at the drunken boy that followed uneasily behind me hoping that he wouldn't wake everyone up, who knows what they would say if they saw him like this.

I reached over and got him a towel from the closet just in time for his face to lose color.

"What's wrong?" I asked

He didn't answer but instead pushed me over to the left and ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut. I prayed a silent prayer hoping that no one would wake up because of the slam and Thank Kira no one did. **(1)**

I leaned against the door and let out a shallow sigh all I really wanted to do was to go back to sleep…that obviously wasn't an option now. _That guy is going to owe me big time _I though as I rested my head against the door.

From this position I could hear everything that was happening on the other side of the bathroom clearly. I could hear Sasori coughing and moaning in discomfort. A blast of cold air tunneled through the hallway as I heard a heavy thud from behind the door.

I stood up and placed my hand on the smooth chilly doorknob. I was really worried about him, he normally seemed so level headed and sensible and not to mention smart. It made me wonder what had driven him to do something like this. I gathered the courage I needed to, to be able to twist the knob and open the door.

My feet turned numb as I stood on the deathly cold floor of our main bathroom. The lights weren't even turned on so I reached out into the darkness and flicked the small switch up.

Sasori lay there on the floor, his faced buried in his crossed arms, his legs crossed over each other. His shoes socks and arm warmers lay abandoned in the corner of the room. I walked over cautiously; I should probably take him back to our bedroom. I crossed the cold bathroom and bent down to Sasori's side and rolled him over by his shoulder.

Shock stabbed its way thought my chest as the blood drained from my body. I let go of Sasori's shoulder and backed away from him as much as I could until the wall prevented me from going any further. I sucked in shallow breaths of air and covered my mouth to stop myself from making a sound.

Sasori still lay there unconscious now lying on his back. But that's not what caught my attention. Now I knew exactly why he never took off his arm warmers. The underside of his arms was littered with medium sized cuts that ran parallel to each other. Some of them looked as if they had been done long ago; others looked like they had been done only this morning.

I shut my eyes although the image was branded on the back of my eyelids. Come to think of it, this didn't surprise me at all I just never knew how shocking it would be to see something like this. Suddenly another thought sprouted into my mind. I remembered that day when Sasori had blocked the branch from falling on his head he looked as if his arms where in excruciation pain…Maybe this is why. Now that I think about it, it would explain a lot.

This was seriously too much for one person to take in at 3 in the morning. I slouched against the wall until I hit the ground. My clenched tight eyelids relaxed as I found myself drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

My eyes blinked open…

_Where am I? Oh right I'm in the bathroom….but that means…._

I untwisted my body from its awkward position and looked around the bathroom.

A dark shadowy figure was sitting up against the bathtub with its knees pulled right up to its chest. Its arms where wrapped around its legs as its face held down and hidden. Sasori. His back was tense; I knew that he wasn't asleep.

Suddenly he slowly raised his head. He wasn't crying although his eyes where glassy, his cheeks and chin where streaked with faint blood, His mattered hair hung in knotted clumps on his head and around his face.

I swallowed hard, remembering what I had found out last night and thought it would be best not to tell him that I had found out. I opened my mouth; it was about 4 in the morning I was guessing and we should get some sleep before school, although I was interrupted by him.

"I will tell you why but you can't tell anyone" he said in an unsteady voice.

I swallowed again but didn't reply, but hopefully my expression wasn't one that completely disregarded him.

He let go of his legs and his arms, which where back in the arm warmers, dropped to his side.

"It started when I turned 13, I used to only do it on the anniversary of their death although as the years went by it just became my way of dealing with pain" he stopped and looked away from me "I guess it just helped."

How on earth was I supposed to react to this?

I stood up "come on, we should get some rest before school" I didn't know what else to say to him and this just came out.

From where I stood he looked so venerable, he nodded although he didn't get up from the floor. I walked out of the bathroom, down the hall and back into my room. Maybe I hadn't handled that in the best way possible although how else could I have possible reacted.

I shook it out of my mind, when I woke up I will act as usual, there was nothing else to it.

* * *

The next morning I clomped down the stairs heavily, my hair was tied up in a messy ponytail; I was too exhausted to do much more.

I paused halfway on the stairs to see Sasori standing in the kitchen. He leaned over the sink and held a knife in his hands covered in red.

Oh crap, was what I said really enough to make him do this again I panicked and ran down the rest of the stairs. Faster, faster, faster until I leapt off the bottom step and charged towards the kitchen.

Sasori turned to look at me just in time for me to knock the knife along with the both of us onto the floor. I pinned him down on the tiled floor by his shoulders, my knees straddling his stomach.

"Deidara?" He question raising his newly pierced eyebrow

"Don't do it" I semi yelled "I'm sorry but just don't do it!" I begged

Sasori's chocolate eyes moved over to the side to see the knife that oozed with red and then back to mine. He wasn't mad; I couldn't really tell what he was really.

"Don't worry" he said calmly "it's just jam"

My cheeks slightly burned as I looked over at the jam covered knife "oh" I said sheepishly "sorry" I mumbled

"Thanks" he muttered from underneath me. Suddenly a pink glow crossed across his cheeks which made me realize that I was still on top of him.

I jumped up off him and looked away awkwardly.

Sasori began to pull himself up when the phone began to ring. Sasori pulled himself up faster and grabbed the phone off the hook.

"Hello?" he answered rubbing his eyebrow again "speaking…yea whatever" he hissed back into the phone.

I wondered who he was talking to that he could be so rude to.

The air suddenly dropped below freezing point.

Sasori's eyes grew wide and glassy, his face was pale. The phone slid free of his fingers and crashed on the ground shattering it to pieces. His arms wound their way around his stomach.

"Sasori!" I yelled as he bent over and collapsed on the floor coughing up massive amounts of blood.

**Authors Notes: Well there you go, this chapter was quite difficult to get out probs because I have had death note in my mind instead of naruto. Its hard ahh well there you go here it is. Apologies 4 the 3 week wait 4 dis chapter hopefully the next one will be out sooner ILY**

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

* * *

**( 1 ) : Alright this is proof of how much I had death note on the mind….this is like a lil death note joke (cuz Kira thinks his god) if u don't get it replace Kira with goodness :P **


	12. Different Plan

**Authors Notes: HELLO, and welcome to a new chapter! Thankyoou to Blood Drenched Scorpion and ****xkuroxshinobix** **for your comments and Warrior 371 and Blood Drenched Scorpion for alerting! U guys rule. Well onwards with this chapter..  
PSS: sozz boout my grammar and stuff I will try to make it better…sorri**

**Deidara POV:**

I sat in the hard chairs of the hospitals waiting room. We had been here for hours I think it was like 2 o'clock now. I fidgeted in my seat with anxiety. Nobody knew what the sudden burst of blood was caused by, I heard the nurses tell Akita that the hemorrhages that Hidan had given him stepped up a level slightly and shot multiple questions at her as to why.

I probably knew a lot more then I had told the nurses, for one I never mentioned anything about the phone call, whatever caused this I had a feeling that that phone call had something to do with it although Sasori had barely uttered a word since this morning. He hadn't answered anyone's questions and hadn't told anyone anything…okay I take that back, at around twelve o'clock when he regained consciousness I heard him yelling at the doctors quote _'to get me out of this hell_ _hole_' unquote. But since then nothing, he had gone completely mute.

Two hours had passed; the only reason that they hadn't let him go yet was because they were uncertain what had caused it also because they had spotted signs of post traumatic stress disorder and clinical depression. This also contributed to my anxiety.

Two people who I didn't know had rocked up to join the waiting room party as well. The first Akita addressed as Naomi, the second one called Kagemi who barely spoke at all but just had a very worried, glazed look in her eye. Akita was the only one who had been able to go in and check on Sasori which was pissing me off a little.

_That's it! _I thought to myself _I can't take this stress anymore _

I shot up from my seat from next to my father who gave me a 'what the hell are you doing' kind of look although I didn't care.

I charged across the room ignoring Akita and the bunch of nurses that tried to stop me I just kept walking. My curiosity was getting…no had gotten the best of me and now I just had to see for myself what the hell was happening.

I finally reached the end of the corridor and got to the room they were keeping Sasori captive in. I breathed in and opened the door quickly slamming it behind me and quickly locking it.

I spun around to look at an empty bed with blood splattered on the bare mattress. He wasn't there although it didn't take me long to find him.

He was standing at the large open window that was positioned on the right side of the room. I couldn't see his face although his hair was pushed back because of the continuous wind, his clothes that he was wearing this morning where clean and washed. The only thing that gave what happened this morning away was the fact that his fingers where covered in dry blood.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked in a gentle yet annoyed voice.

He turned around sharply looking stunned as if he hadn't heard me slamming the door. He didn't say anything he just stood there with that emotionless look on his face.

But that's when I saw it all the sheets from the bed had been tied together and was hanging out the window, he was trying to escape.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you idiot!" I said yanking him away from the window and dropping the sheets out the window so he wouldn't try something this stupid again. What the hell was he thinking that idiot?

I turned around and glared at him, I was losing my temper. "Everyone's been worried sick about you and you where just going to throw yourself out a window to get away from this place?" I pushed him by the shoulders, he didn't resist but he just went where the force pushed him "and now you're not even going to tell me what happened right?"

He glared back at me still silent, gripping the bed angrily with his blood caked fingers.

"What is the matter with you?!" I hissed "you're lucky I haven't told Akita or my dad about what happened last night or even about that phone call you got, I've done tones for you and nothing" maybe I was taking this a little overboard but I was tired, angry, sore and wanting answers.

His glare turned into a look of shock and pain although quickly turned to fury and anger as a silvery tear slid out from the corner of his eye and trickled down the side of his face.

"_Yahiko was fricken killed last night!" _

**Authors notes: Sorry this chapter was soo small although I thought that if I had a motionless chapter for too long then it may get a little dull so I shortened it up so that it could get to the main part faster. I wrote this chapter in a day as a result of its shortness. But that aside I hope you like it, next chapter coming out on Saturday (or Friday depending on what country your in) Thanks so much for all the people who commented and alerted last chapter I say thanks again cuz I mean it. **

**ILY from AkasunaSora (although I may change my name soon I'm not quite sure) **

**PSSS: Here is an awesome Amv for all my fellow death note fans :PP (I practically listened to this on repeat while writing this chapter)**

**www. youtube .com/watch?v=pUKvJ-htPyU (no spaces between the dotts and youtube, it just woulnt let me if it were a link)**


	13. Days After

**Authors Notes: Well I got a reasonable good response for my tiny chapter I wrote a few days ago. I Just wanna say thanks to Blood Drenched Scorpion and ****XxSeRaSxaLuCaRdxX**** Who reviewed, thanks you rock! (Thanks so much for reading it I appreciate it tones)**

**I Started writing a Death Note fiction so my chapter updated may be a little slower then before, I apologize for the delay for this chapter. Although check that out pleeze. Well heres my next chapter :D**

**SASORI POV**

I sat in the corner of me and Deidara's bedroom. My head tilted up against the wall as I watched the ceiling fan slowly spin round. It was weird; 2 days ago when Yahiko…died it felt as if the whole world had stopped in its tracks although I now realized it never had, people still lived there lives like nothing had ever happened while I curled up into the corner wishing I would just wake up.

My eyes slid over towards my bed, I refused to lie down in it. It made me feel helpless. I had come back from the hospital yesterday although I still didn't understand.

I didn't understand why Akita and Kentaro and Naomi and Kagemi and everyone at the hospital insisted that I stayed under what felt like house arrest for three more days. It may as well have been 3 years because that's what if felt like to me.

They wouldn't even let me go to my own friends funeral.

I raked my fingers though my knotted red hair that I hadn't brushed in days and gripped onto clumps of my fringe. I shut my eyes so tight as another tear squeezed its way free and dribbled down the side of my face then dropping onto my still burning arms.

What the bloody hell was _wrong_ with me!

I hadn't cried since I was seven and now ever since I came to live with Deidara I had turned into some kind of teary baby.

I hated him for that.

But yet again I owed Deidara the world at this moment for doing me the biggest favor of my life.

**DEIDARA POV**

The Violent wind blew back my long hair as I stood in the Amegakure graveyard. Next to me was Akita and she held her hand up to her face failing to hold back tears for one of her students.

The funeral was for Sasori's friend Yahiko. Apparently Sasori had been in pretty bad shape and now wasn't allowed to leave the house for a few days which worked out well because he was too depressed to even leave our bedroom.

Although this morning, the one day he actually wanted to leave to go to the funeral he couldn't go. This let me tell you did not go down easily with him. Although that was the main reason I was standing here. Sasori had asked me to go for him, I guess I agreed because I felt guilty for being so selfish the other day in the hospital, I guess I owed it to him. Or maybe it was because I was actually starting to like him as a close friend.

People began to approach the grave as the coffin was lowered down. The leaned over and dropped flowers and other objects down in memory. At this point I realized that there weren't many people, a few people from the orphanage, his foster family and a couple of friends that he had.

My eyes grew watery.

What the Hell! I didn't even know this guy yet I was crying? How stupid was that? I guess the last funeral I had been to was the one for my mother, maybe it was just the memory.

Akita had split from my side and was now off talking to some people from her work that I didn't recognize just as I sensed someone walking closer to me.

"Are you Akita's step son Deidara?" The person said

I looked down. There before me stood a small blue haired girl with a intricate origami flower placed in her hair and a small silver stud underneath her lip. Regardless of where she was right now she still managed to smile at me. Wait a second, I remembered her, this was that girl that was always trying to call Sasori when I had his phone.

"Yea" I replied not really knowing how to respond.

"I'm Konan, one of Sasori's friends" she paused "by the way you wouldn't know where he is would you? It's unlike him to miss something like this" she said a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"He couldn't make it although he wanted me to go instead un" I answered

Her dark amber eyes grew heavier with sadness "how is he?" she mumbled

"Well the people at the hospital told him not to leave the house for a few days to get some rest although-" I began before I was cut off by her warm hand fastening tightly around my wrist

"Come with me" she said pulling me away from the small funeral till we got out of earshot of the crowd.

She turned back around to face me "Listen, I know you know about Sasori's…problem" she said choosing her words carefully although at the same time all the politeness that was present in her voice a few moments ago was gone.

"When did you find out?" I asked curiously, Sasori strikes me as the person that would keep secrets like that from even his closest friends so I was genuinely curious

"I caught him one day on accident" Konan said shaking her head "not even Nagato or" she paused "Yahiko knows…or knew"

Silver tears dripped heavily out of her eyes but they still looked up at me for an answer to her previous question.

"He kind of just stays in our bedroom and only ever talks to me, and even when he does it's not a whole lot" I said pausing "he doesn't eat and barely sleeps and when he isn't in our bedroom he is locked in the bathroom doing god knows what" Hearing my own voice made me realize just how worried I actually was for him.

"I blame myself for Yahiko's death and so does Nagato" she mumbled sadly "but if Sasori every found out the real reason he died, he would never forgive himself and I don't know what he would do"

She turned around and began to walk over towards her friend's grave the wind blowing back her short hair.

"No!" I yelled "wait a second!"

She turned around slowly and smiled at me

"What really happened?" I asked running a little to stand next to her. I knew it wasn't my place to ask and if she didn't want to tell me I would completely understand although I had to try.

Konan looked up at me with her sad looking eyes "If I tell you" she said slowly and carefully "you have to promise me not to tell a soul"

**Authors Notes: dammnn I never realized how long I actually left this chapter sozz 4 the delay but I went on KYCK a Christian youth camp in the blue mountains. Twazz funn, ennywhoo thanks again Im sorry this chapter may be a tad uninteresting but I finished it in a day cuz I felt guilty bout leaving it this long.**

**Hope u like it and pleeze review I will love u forever if u do.**

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	14. Just as Bad

**Authors Notes: I have suddenly acquired a new enthusiasm towards writing this fanfiction which is good for me and you :P Thankkss a HEAP to BloodDrenchedScorpion for following me continually and giving me your constant feedback I really appreciate it and it is probs the reason towards my motivation. Love u all **

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**DEIDARA POV**

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled, my throat red and raw from yelling "Your art is dull and will sit there collecting dust, no one will be able to truly appreciate it" I pushed my schoolbag up on my shoulders in anger as Sasori and I walked across the bridge that crossed over the Amegakure River as we walked home from school that evening.

"This is pointless" Sasori said emotionlessly as he let out a pissed off sigh "your arts pathetic and won't even get the chance to be appreciated" he replied in his usual monotonous voice.

I let out a hiss between my clenched teeth as my hands balled into fists so tightly that my knuckles went numb. I turned my head away from him in anger he was acting as stubborn as ever.

The anger in the pit of my stomach bubbled down slightly as I realized this fact. It had been about two weeks since Yahiko's funeral and surprisingly I had begun to notice Sasori turn back into his regular self. It was happening quite slowly although I could tell. He was sleeping a lot easier at night, eating with the family and coming out of our room more often.

I could tell that he wasn't quite back to his regular anti social, impatient and Emo self although he was slowly getting there.

"Hey" Sasori said breaking me out of my thoughts "What's up with you?" he asked raising his pierced eyebrow which he decided to keep.

"Nothing!" I answered a little too quickly to be non-suspicious although I knew it was in his nature not to press on a subject that he wasn't interested in.

I looked away from my friend and back on the path a head.

That's when I saw him, the person that could ruin everything.

**SASORI POV**

The cold, sharp wind blew back my hair and the rain began to hammer down heavily. I let out a sigh, well I guess that's what you have to expect when you live in the land of rain.

I turned around and looked over at Deidara who had stopped walking "come on brat hurry up" something was different, the look in his only visible eye looked shocked and full of regret. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Hey Deidara what's up with you?" I said fully turning around to look at him

"Sasori I think we should go back the other way" he said, his eyes still locked on whatever he was staring at.

"What are you talking about; it's faster this way…" I said turning back around in an attempt to see what was so fascinating to him.

Goosebumps rose up on my arms that where hidden under a thin black jacket and my arm warmers. A knot of fury, frustration and anger quickly formed as I spotted what was bothering Deidara.

It made it difficult to see with all the rain that was flying into my eyes although it wasn't hard to figure out. Two figures walked in the opposite direction to us. The first one was wearing a dark black hoodie with the hood pulled up, the only thing you could really see of him was his piercing green eyes that peeped out from underneath it. Next to him was a person that was slightly taller with slick silver hair and purple eyes that looked thirsty for blood.

Kakuzu and Hidan.

What where they doing here?

They stopped in front of us; I could almost hear Deidara's heart beating from behind me. I didn't know why he was so worried about?

Hidan stopped, his nose was still purple and bruised from the last time we met, and smiled at us the bloodlust was growing in his eyes.

Kakuzu sighed "Hidan you just got allowed back at your school" he whispered to his friend "do you really want to risk expulsion by picking a fight with Akasuna?"

"Shut the hell up, I've got a score to settle with this brat" He hissed.

_Bloody hell stop talking as if I'm not here _I thought to myself.

He walked forward towards us "He look Kakuzu Puppet Boy brought his little boyfriend as a body guard"

"Shut your bloody mouth Hidan" I growled "he's my friend, so just go make out with Kakuzu and leave me alone"

Hidan's eyes sharpened "That's it! I'm going to smash your face in!"

I glared back at him as the rain continued to pour down soaking me to the bone. "I'm not afraid of you" I snapped back, I really hated this, having to waste time on fighting with this loser for the millionth time.

Hidan pulled back, which was really unexpected, and began to laugh, what the hell was his problem?

"That's funny" He said sadistically "because that's just what Yahiko said before-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP HIDAN!!!!!!" Deidara yelled out from behind me

I looked back at Deidara, his face pierced with anger, worry and sadness. I was completely confused, what the hell was Hidan saying and what on earth did Deidara know that I didn't. I couldn't think straight.

I looked back over at Hidan who was going hysterical with laughter "I don't believe it!" he said between gasps of laughter "I don't believe they told HIM and kept it from you!!!"

A hiss of frustration escaped my lips "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!"

Hidan looked down at me, his lips still split with another smile.

"I'm the one who killed Yahiko"

"…!"

**DEIDARA POV**

No. No, No, No, No, NO!

This isn't what was supposed to happen, what did Hidan want to do?

"I'm the one who killed Yahiko" Hidan sneered, his voice dripped with sadism, he just loved being the cause of everyone's suffering.

I looked at Sasori. His back was tense, his hands where balled so tightly that his knuckles where white.

I lunged forward and swung a punch at Hidan's jaw. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled as my fist collided with his face. My knuckles hurt although it was worth it, Hidan's face made a horrible cracking sound which satisfied me.

"Deidara!" Sasori hissed

I turned back to face him his head was held down, his wet hair covering his eyes, that was a good thing, I didn't want to see the pain in them now.

"Let him talk" he mumbled

I stepped backwards to Sasori's side rubbing my hand.

"You bastard" Hidan seethed as he regained his posture and his smile "that's right I killed him, If he wasn't so stubborn maybe he would have lived. I found that drunken metal face and knocked him unconscious for not telling me what I wanted to know" He laughed.

"shut up" I whispered pointlessly under my breath, I would never forgive him for this.

"And you want to know what I wanted to know?" Hidan said, his grin just got wider "I WANTED TO KNOW WHERE YOU WHERE SO I COULD FINALLY FINISH YOU OFF ONCE AND FOR ALL" he yelled "Oh well at least I got one of…"

There was another crack although this time it wasn't delivered by me. It took me a few seconds to register that Sasori had split from my side and was now standing over a crumpled Hidan on the floor.

Konan was right. It was best not to tell him.

The sounds kept on coming, one after the other, followed by shrieks of pain and moans for help.

"YOU KILLED ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!!!" he yelled in between fatally strong punches. Hidan lay underneath Sasori screaming out as he turned into a bloody pulp.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!! I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!!" this was the first time I had ever seen Sasori lose control over his emotions like this and it wasn't pretty.

His last line scared me. There was something in his voice that told me he wasn't joking.

Sasori soon slowly began to run out of energy and collapsed on the ground on his knees next to the shivering Hidan, his punches grew weaker with every swing.

I slowly approached my friend as he sat there breathing heavy, unsteady breaths of anger and agony. I kneeled next to him and placed my hand on his shaking shoulder.

"Calm down" I muttered to him soothingly trying to calm him.

"NO!" he yelled slapping my hand away and springing up onto his feet "You never told me! I thought you were supposed to be my friend!" Sasori has completely lost it.

I stood up as well "I knew this would happen if I did, Konan told me not to" I muttered "I'm sorry"

"Don't even try to apologize to me now! You can't bring back the dead! You're just as bad as Hidan" He growled.

He turned away and without a second thought, he sprinted away towards the direction of my house.

This is just what Konan warned me about.

"WAIT!" I yelled and took off in pursuit of him.

**EXTREAMLY IMPORTANT!!!:**** I am having a competition with my friend from school to see who can get 50 notifications first (she writes for Sea Patrol). Please help me out by reviewing this chapter and the ones to come. She is already beating me. PLEASE HELP ME FOR THE SAKE OF ANIME AND NARUTO!!! **


	15. When it all Falls Apart

**Authors Notes: Last chapter was a little hard to write so I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed. Regardless I still got a good response so thanks to Priestess of Jashin, BloodDrenchedScorpion, Yuui Kun and M.G for helping me out in the competition. PLEASE HELP ME GET TO 50 NOTIFICATIONS!**

**Thanks! From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**PS Yuui Kun: is it Zetsu?**

**DEIDARA POV**

Leg's pumping, heart pounding, I could feel the rain prick against my skin as I continued to push myself further. Sasori was fast, he had run out of sight although he wasn't hard to follow. All you had to do was follow the path of destruction.

Knocked over trash cans that lay next to wailing cars owned by startled people. It wasn't hard to tell where he was going either. The trail of destruction was all along the route that we normally took home from school.

I pushed myself to run faster, trying not to think about his motivation The rain spewed down heavier and I shook my head and dashed up the front steps of our house and through the door that was wide open.

Walking through the threshold of our house was like walking though the threshold of a different planet. Everything was destroyed. The couch was tipped over with its pillows thrown around the lounge room, the coffee table lay awkwardly on its side with the remains of a shattered porcelain vase scattered around the cream colored carpet.

I stood there amazed at all the damage he could do in such little time.

Suddenly there was an unsettling and disturbing crash that came from the kitchen and without wasting a second I took off in that direction.

The kitchen was just as bad as the lounge room. Several plates and glass cups had been shattered on the tiles making it glitter; the cutlery had been tossed out of the open draws and now lay amongst the glass.

In the corner of the kitchen floor was Sasori. His arms where wrapped closely around his knees that where pulled tightly against his chest, his head buried in him knees. I took in a shallow breath as a spotted a massive knife that lay abandoned next to him and forced myself to believe that it was just a coincidence that it was there along with all the other cutlery on the floor.

Slowly, Sasori's head lifted up and his watery brown eyes stared back at me full of pain and depression. I stared back at him, the grief in his eyes almost made me want to look away. Sasori jumped backwards quickly, further into the corner, his hands turned out as he gripped the counter roughly.

It was only now that I realized that he had taken off his jacket and arm warmers as the cuts along the insides of his arms where plainly visible. There weren't any ones that looked new although there w here defiantly more than the last time I had seen.

"You see?" I said carefully "this is the reason we didn't tell you, look what you did" I paused "think about what you were going to do, then you will see that Konan only told me not to tell you because she cared"

Sasori slumped down a little "it's all my fault" he mumbled "what else is there to live for now"

My hands scrunched up into fists as I tried to stop them from shaking "my mother died of cancer when I was only 3" I said lowering my voice "I know I was too young to really know what you are now although let me tell you that there are tones of things to live for" I struggled so that my voice didn't waver "what about Akita and my Dad? What about Konan or Nagato? What about ME?" I paused "isn't that reason enough?"

Sasori's head fell down so that his wet hair covered his entire face, the only thing I could see where the heavy tear drops that fell out from his eyes and splashed on the floor. I walked closed to him and placed my hand on his back although this time he didn't push me away. His shoulders quivered from the tears as his head fell forward onto my shoulder as he continued to cry.

I guess,

Even the most emotionless people,

Have their limits…

_**2 weeks ago**_

_Yahiko walked back inside his house as the pounding music from his foster brother's party continued to blare and vibrate though the floorboards. His orange hair was stuck to his face as pool water continued to drip off many of his facial piercings. _

_His forehead throbbed with pain and he felt as if he was going to throw up any minute now, he was only 17 and couldn't handle all the alcohol that he had just had. Yahiko took a look around, now that Sasori had gone home he had to track down Konan and Nagato, and as he expected they were still dancing on the dining table. _

_He smiled to himself; it looked like fun from where he was standing._

_Yahiko began to make his way through the crowd of people '_I wonder how many people are actually here?' _ He thought for a brief second before realizing that he really didn't care. _

_Suddenly a firm hand slammed its way down on his shoulder, his tired knees almost buckled under the pressure. The hands nails bit violently into Yahiko's shoulder through his thin T-shirt and then roughly twisted him around so that he stared up into the violent purple eyes of his attacker. Hidan. _

"_Yo Metal Face" He hissed "where's Emo boy, Origami freak and Puppet Boy hu?" he sneered with a laugh behind his words. _

"_Who the hellll invited youu too tthis parttty" Yahiko said, his speech slurred together._

"_Ha!" Hidan laughed "I don't need an invitation! I've just got a score to settle with Akasuna for breaking my nose" _

"_Hahaha, Nice work Sori" he said to himself although not quite enough for Hidan not to hear which naturally pissed him off. _

"_You listen to me Metal Face" he hissed as he violently pulled Yahiko closer by his shirt "you're in no position to fight with me so you tell me where that stupid red head is unless I have no problems hurting you instead!" he yelled _

"_I'm not afraid of you" Yahiko sneered back at Hidan "I won't ever tell you where he is" _

_Hidan's eyes grew wider with fury as he threw Yahiko backwards. _

_Yahiko stumbled backwards, his arms wrapped around his stomach the force from Hidan's push was too much for him stomach to take. His face turned unnaturally pale as he leaned forward and threw up all over Hidan's shoes. _

_Hidan's eye's shot up at the coughing Yahiko as he finished throwing up "you're a dead man!" he yelled as he threw his fist out and punched Yahiko in the mouth then again in the stomach then again on his cheek. _

_Yahiko was begging his body to fight back although his movements where just to slow to keep up with Hidan's. The world lurched around him as the image before him slowly blacked out like a photograph with one edge dipped in black ink. _

_He collapsed on the floor breathing heavily and unconscious from the beatings and the alcohol; his body just couldn't take it anymore. Hidan stopped himself mid-punch and regained his posture._

"_You're pathetic" he mumbled looking down at his passed out victim "at least with Akasuna he puts up a fight" _

_As Hidan turned away from Yahiko the front door burst open and around 15 cops swarmed in. The music was shut off. _

_Everyone froze in panic _

"_Stop this partly now!" one of them yelled. _

"_Run for it!" somebody yelled as soon as the police began to move in. _

_So everyone did. _

_Everyone pushed and shoved desperately looking for an exit so that they could avoid the cops. _

_Everyone was in such a rush to get out that none of them stopped to realize that there was somebody unconscious on the floor and the people that did where pushed from behind by people who didn't leaving the unconscious boy to be trampled to death._

That's how it happened.

**Authors Notes: Hope u liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME GET TO 50 REVIEWS BEFORE MY FRIEND DOES :P**

**I will promise to love you forever **

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	16. Sunagakure

**Authors Notes: OMG haven't uploaded in a loooonnggg time u guys must hate me…. Thanks everyone who are helping me in the competition . Thanks to BlooddrenchedScorpion, Meezy, Deidara 2216, yuui-kun, azigah, yuki and Preistess Of Jashin for reviewing for me and getting me that much closer to beating my friend. **

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO HELP ME GET 50 REVIEWS BEFORE MY FRIEND DOES SHE IS CATCHING UP 2 ME!**

**You will be my bestest friend if you do **

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**AKITA POV**

_Two Months Later._

I stood in the doorway of my house and ran over a list of things we needed in my head again as Deidara hauled the last suitcase down the stairs.

The school holidays had finally come and Kentaro and I had decided to take a well deserved holiday to Sunagakure. It had been a while since we had been away just the two of us and besides, I missed feeling the sun, Amegakure could get a little dreary every now and then.

I had asked the kids if they wanted to come along with us. Although Kentaro had insisted that Deidara studied for his Midterm and School certificate exams wile Sasori seemed reluctant to go for no apparent reason. I let out a sigh of course Kentaro didn't want to leave the boys alone by themselves so he decided that Kioni should stay back with them.

We where only going away for a week so it shouldn't be too terrible. I just hoped the three of them don't fight...or worse almost burn the house down like last time. I let out a quick breath in an attempt to cool my nerves. _We have another kid now_ I though closing my eyes _one who seems _mutually _responsible._

Deidara passed by me, out the front door, across the driveway and finally put the heavy bag next to Kentaro who was still loading up the car. I couldn't really hear what they were saying although by the hunched over look of Deidara's shoulders I could tell reasonably well that Kentaro was giving him another lecture on school work.

Kentaro has always pushed his son although this was just ridiculous "Come on" I called out to Kentaro "we have reservations at 5" I said saving Deidara from another speech.

At the sound of this Kioni came flying out the door that was eventually followed by Sasori who leaned against the doorframe.

"Please please please take me with you, mum!" she cried out

"Alright were going now, Sasori your in charge" I said ignoring my daughters pleads "Love you sweetie" I said bending down and kissing her before sliding in the car next to Kentaro.

**SASORI POV**

Hours later, when Akita and Kentaro where long gone after Deidara and I spent half an hour getting cut and burnt on the stove, the sun had set on another cold rainy day and things had began to mutually settle down though out the house.

I pushed open the glass door of the shower, feeling the icy burn of the cold tiles underneath my feet as I wrapped a tick blue towel around my waste and walked over towards the mirror.

Water continually dripped from the ends of my dark red hair so I raked my fingers through the knotted strands, squeezing the water out from the bottom. I looked up again, my hair remained swept back even when I let go. If you looked at it a certain way, I almost looked like Hidan.

A scowl crossed my face as I remembered that jerk. I hadn't talked to him since what had happened on the bridge two months ago, two whole months ago it seemed like days. After that outburst of rage I realized that I was wasting my time on someone as pathetic as Hidan.

I could still remember the grin on Hidan's face when I lost my temper and began to mindlessly beat him up. His face was splashed with blood, his hair that was soaked with rain and blood had covered his eves although I could still recall that sickly grin that was plastered across his face. No matter how hard I had tried to forget It was almost as if it where branded across the back of my mind forever.

I shook my head making my hair fall back into its usual position as I looked down at the bruises on my stomach and chest that had almost faded away to nothing, that I was thankful for at least I wasn't coughing up blood every time I moved anymore.

As I said before, the house had settled down a little although not really. From the opposite ends of the house I could here two different types of music. From the right side I could hear some Justin Beiber song that pounded out of Kioni's stereo. The second was Slipknot that sang out from Deidara's.

it was odd not having Akita or Kentaro yelling at them to keep the music down. I made a sound at the back of my throat as I pulled on my red shirt and jeans. My two foster parents where off frolicking in my hometown, not that I cared, that village was horrible, I mean I had left for a reason.

With that I left the bathroom and made my way down the hall and towards Deidara's room, the vibrations from his music where getting stronger and stronger as I walked closer towards his door. I twisted the handle although to my surprise it was locked, deidara had been really stressed out recently and had gotten into the habit of locking his bedroom door.

I knocked on the vibrating wooden door although there was still no answer. I let out a sigh of impatience, I hated waiting for him to let me in. With that I gave a loud bang against the door continuously until the door finally swung open violently.

Deidara stood there looking at me with fury in his eyes. His hair was out and hung messily past his shoulders, he looked sleep deprived as well.

"What" he said

I walked passed my fuming friend "this is my room to you know" I said placing my stuff on the end f my bed.

"Whatever" he said with a sigh and sat back down at his desk to slave over another math's book

"Why are you trying so hard?" I asked casually, not really caring a whole lot

"I dunno, my dad gets pissed if I don't, besides I'm not a natural genius like you"

"Hmm" I replied "Why do you care bout that stuff anyway, you going to be an artist right?"

At those words Deidara spun around on his chair to look at me with shock in his eyes. Crap…maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"You think I can become an artist?" he said

I let out a sigh, I was tired and besides the brat was my friend and on some level respected my art "sure" I mumbled out closing my eyes as I lied down on my bed.

"Thanks"

**Authors Notes: I noe it was suckish but trust me Next chapter is going to be quite eventful Just try and stay with me :)**

**Thanks Peeps From AkasunaSora!**

**PLLLEEEZZ CONTINUE TO HELP ME WIN THE COMPETITION BY REVIEWING FOR ME PLEEZ SHE IS SOOO CLOSE TO BEETING MEE!**


	17. Dont Wanna Believe it

**Authors Notes: Thanks BloodDrenchedScorpion,** **Priestess-of-Jashin, Asami-chan37, Yuki (x2), ** **Sempi-Is-An-Angel, Anily AKW-DPP and Kudomeya.** **You guys are awesome I especially like really long reviews :P Anyway Me and My Friend Ankaz123 are still having the competition so pleezzz keep reviewing I appreciate it soo much : ) well I promised a good chapter although I fail soo yeaa…**

**Ps: Yes they do still count Thanks soo much Yuki :P **

**AKITA POV!**

The wind that tunneled through the streets of Sunagakure blew roughly against my face as Kentaro and I walked slowly down the side of the road together. This place was just beautiful, the tall sandy colored buildings, the way all the streets led to the Kazekage building, it was an architectural masterpiece. It was quite difficult to believe that only 10 years ago this beautifully build city was reduced to rubble by my own home village.

As I continued to walk I looked around I looked at all the children with their parents, none of these children where over the age of 10 and the next people that where older than them where in their twenties. There was a massive age gap between them, like a whole generation was just removed, there were no teenagers.

This fact had been disturbing me ever since I had arrived here a few days ago. I didn't want to think about it although the truth was that I had taught most of the Suna kids that where victims to the kidnapping when I was still living in Konoha.

"Akita?" I faintly heard Kentaro's voice calling out to me as I realized that when I had drifted back into my own world I had also drifted a few steps behind him.

I quickly walked back to my Husbands side "Sorry, I was just looking at the buildings" I said as I let the subject drop from my mind as I tried my best to focus on what was in front of me.

I opened my shopping bag that I held in my left hand and looked down at all the presents that we had already bought.

"Alright" I said before Kentaro could ask we what I was really thinking about "we still need to buy presents for Kioni, Sasori and your mother "

We continued to walked together down the dusty roads of Suna that where lined with many shops. I sighed, this wouldn't be fun, Kioni was exceptionally picky when it came to presents, Kentaro's mother we didn't see often (not to mention that I barely knew her) and Sasori never really spoke much about what he liked, this would be a challenge.

Suddenly Kentaro stopped walking and paused to look in the window of an antique looking shop

"Hey" he said as he stared into the window "Doesn't Sasori have a thing for making these dolls?" he asked.

I turned around to look at what my husband was looking at. The old shop window displayed many finely crafted wooden puppets with their strings tightly bound to their backs. They looked a little scary although beautiful in the same way.

"Let's go take a look" I said happily as I moved around to the small door to the left side of the window and walked into the Puppet shop.

Inside the dimly lit shop hundreds of puppets where mounted up onto the walls staring down at you. It was a little creepy thinking about how many eyes were staring at you now. I had never really been a fan of Dolls although at least we had finally found the perfect present for Sasori.

Sasori had been living with us for almost 3 months now and had already become such a big part of our family. A while ago I was worried about Deidara, he seemed pretty anti social and only really had one good friend that he didn't even like. But now since Sasori came, they had become best friends that where rarely seen apart. I guess it was good for both of them.

That's why Kentaro and I had been discussing adopting him; Kentaro had been reluctant at first although I think I had finally convinced him that it was a good idea. That's why I was so happy to have finally found the perfect gift; I wanted to get him something special.

We walked up to the counter to an old woman who had her fine gray hair tied in a bun on top of her head.

She smiled at us "Hi how can I help you?" she said kindly.

"Hi, were looking for something to give our foster child" I said smiling back at her.

Suddenly she ducked down behind the counter and began to rummage around through the cabinets behind the counter slowly muttering words to herself as she looked for something in particular.

"Ahh here we go" she finally said and reappeared at the counter placing a finely crafted box on the counter.

She lifted the lid revealing a beautifully crafted puppet that was even nicer than the ones displayed outside. This puppet resembled a girl with red hair tied into buns. She was dressed in a white robe with two swords lying next to her. **(1) **

"It's amazing" I said looking over at Kentaro who seemed to agree "we'll take it"

The woman closed the box and looked up at us again "would you like to have the box engraved?" she asked

"Alright, the name is Sasori Akasuna"

Suddenly the box with the beautiful puppet in it crashed to the floor as the woman's eyes stared up at us with disbelief.

"Are you alright?" I asked genuinely worried

This time she disappeared into the back room only to re appear seconds later holding a delicate looking photo frame in her shaking hands. She placed it on the table and slid it towards us.

My heart froze over as I stared at the old photograph in the frame. I could feel Kentaro shocked with the same disbelief I was overcome by.

In the frame there were four people. One was the Shop owner looking a lot younger than she did now and the second and third where two adults I had never seen before. The fourth was a child about 5 years old with bright red hair and chocolaty brown eyes. He stood there in the middle of the other 3 adults smiling with one of his front teeth missing wearing a Sunagakure headband, the type you got when you entered your first day at school to show your membership of your village.

There was no doubt in my mind; the boy in the photo was the same boy I had been asked to take care of.

I was too shocked for words although Kentaro said exactly what I wanted to "what is this supposed to mean?" He said, his voice slightly faltering.

"That boy is my grandson."

**Authors Notes: I'm sorry my updates have been taking so long although don't worry it's the Holidays now so I should be able to update more frequently (maybe). Thanks anyway and don't forget to REVIEW to help we win :P **

**PLEEZZZ HELP ME GET TO 50 REVIEWS B4 MY FRIEND I PROMISE TO LOVVE U FOREVER IF YOU DO :p **

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**(1)**Not sure if you guys noticed but the Puppet that Chiyo shows Akita is Puppet number 7 in Chiyo's white secret technique. Just though I would lettcha know.


	18. Return

**Authors Notes: Sorry bout the last chapter I know it wasn't the best although thanks to BloodDrenchedScorpion,** **Priestess-of-Jashin, Anily AKW-DPP, Kudomeya, Yuki (x3), and Asami-Chan 37 for reviewing, it means a lot :P **

**Im not really sure which story my friend Ankaz 123 is competing with although for one of her stories she has 43 reviews so… O.o**

**Well there is the next Chapter :D**

**4 MORE REVIEWS TILL I WIN! I LOVE U GUYS SOOOOO MUCH PLEEZ KEEP IT UP **

**DEIDARA POV**

I sat down at the breakfast table, eating two pieces of peanut butter toast as usual, watching the pale morning sky gradually get brighter as the day went on. It had been three days since dad and Akita had left for Sunagakure and the Days where beginning to blur together as the holidays continued.

I took another bite of toast; I missed Akita's cooking seeing that nobody currently in the house had any real culinary talent so we had been practically living off Toast, cereal and Microwave food for the last few days.

There were several heavy clunks coming slowly down the staircase until Sasori appeared at the bottom. He was wearing a black hoodie and red plaid pajama pants while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was still practically asleep. In the few months that I had known him one of the things that I found out was that he really wasn't good in the morning (and I always thought that I was bad in the morning)

"Hey" I said as he slowly stepped off the bottom step and onto the kitchen floor, but all I received back from him was a grunt and a few inaudible grumbles as he walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

I heard draws opening and cupboard banging and soon enough Sasori reappeared with a bowl of Cereal and Coffee. I knew better not to talk to Sasori in the morning (If he was like this) before he had his coffee.

Sasori Just sat there across the table from me staring blankly into his cup of coffee. The Steam rose up from the top of the cup, It reminded me of two ballroom dancers, spinning and turning each other around until they disappeared against Sasori's face and the process began again.

I shrugged and took another bite of my breakfast but kept one eye on Sasori, he was a real zombie in the morning so he was interesting to observe because it was interesting to see Sasori like his usual Sharp, Alert self. For example a few weeks ago on a Sunday when he was eating toast he completely missed his mouth and smeared jam half way along the side of his face.

I watched carefully as Sasori slowly lifted the cup and drank half of the hot liquid then rested it back down onto the table. His looked up at me as if he had seen me for the first time this whole morning. 

"So what time did you actually get to sleep last night?" I asked trying again to make communication with him.

"Around 4" he moaned taking another long sip of his drink.

Suddenly Kioni emerged from the kitchen in an angry fit "When is mum coming back from Suna, I haven't had a proper meal in 3 days!" she said angrily pausing at the table to look at me.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sasori shift to the back of his Chair and stare intensely hard down at his cereal bowl.

"Well she isn't going to be back for a Few days un" I replied annoyed, she was such a brat.

She groaned and walked away, flopping down onto the couch and turned on the TV.

I turned back to Sasori "Why do you always get like that when someone mentions Suna? Was it really that bad?"

His eyes slowly widened and he shuffled uncomfortably in his chair "I have no clue what you're talking about brat" he hissed

"Man you must have been really wasted that night if you don't remember" I laughed "Don't you remember? You told me you couldn't swim because you came from Su-OWW" I yelled in pain as I felt Sasori Kick me in the leg under the table.

"You gotta swear not to tell anyone brat" he hissed, his eyes as sharp as knives "No Body knows, Nobody at the orphanage and none of my friends, Nobody"

Something in his words frightened me, like he wasn't telling me the whole truth. I never really guessed that it would be such a big deal to him, I guess that's why I questioned what he was telling me. There was something in the way he kept on staring that told me to back off, it was almost frightening the was his cold eyes didn't even blink as they waited for an answer.

I heard the sound of the garage door rumble up. Sasori's eyes broke away from mine out of curiosity and looked out towards the front door wondering what was happening.

My eyebrows creased together as I got up, abandoning my empty plate, and looked out the window to watch Akita's car roll slowly into the garage.

"Is that mum?" Kioni said eagerly pulling herself off the couch and walking over to my side. I heard the scrape of a kitchen chair behind me suggesting that Sasori had stood up as well.

I stood back as the sound of keys jiggling the lock echoed through the silent house and the door swung open.

My Father stood in the door, his face was cold and unsure. He was soon followed by Akita and 2 people I had seen at the hospital that day Sasori had been hospitalized. Finally there was an old woman clutching a small wooden photo frame like it was her source of life.

"What's going on un?" I asked, what the bloody hell was going on here.

But what happened next was what really shocked me.

Before my questioned was answered the old woman quickly crossed the room, faster then I expected for an old woman, and hugged Sasori without saying a word.

I stared at My Best friend who still had the random old woman attached to him. Seriously what was going on? He stood there frozen, pale faced as if he had just seen a ghost.


	19. Truth Part 1

**Authors Notes: Hey guysss I AM STILL ALIVE! Im soory I don't update as much as I used to although the holidays are coming up soon so I will see what I can do, I have left this story for soooo long so when I finally got inspiration again I quickly wrote this to continue it on This chapter is supposed to have a lot more in it but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer Anywayy I have decided not to make this Yaoi so if u ppl wer expecting that then u may as well leave (I know I wil loose a few followers although its my story so its my decision) sorry for the really long wait I was blocked for ages on this story :S **

**AKITA POV**

I sat there in the living room. The world seemed like it was moving in slow motion. Could this seriously be happening? My mind was saying that it was but my heart was screaming out in denial. I don't really know really why I got so attached to this boy neither do I know how. It seemed like only the other day he was just another rowdy teenage boy sitting in the back of my classroom, scrawling graffiti on the desk. I can't believe I never paid him any attention before this. This whole incidence had kind of set my mind in a new frame on how I viewed the orphans who I worked with daily. Maybe they weren't just rebellious teenagers that where some kind of subhuman species that lived alongside us with the occasional interaction. Maybe they were people like us who were just dying to show us who they really were.

I knew I should be happy, if fact this was supposed to be one of the happiest moments in my Job, seeing a child who you helped to raise find the family where they truly belong and know that you have helped two people find happiness. But for some reason I knew this wasn't right, Chiyo had been gone all Sasori's life, I knew it wasn't on purpose although she wasn't the family he belonged with, we were the family he belonged with.

From the distant and quite teen that I taught back at the orphanage Sasori had changed into something else. Sure he was still quiet and distant but he was so much more now. He smiled, he laughed, he looked happy and from the look in his eye when Chiyo first walked into my house I knew that he could ever be as happy with her as he was with us, with me.

The Fancy china was laid out neatly on the table, hot cups of tea all lay untouched on the tables, the steam rose out of them and danced in the sunlight that cast its warm glow across the table. This china we never used, ever, only when somebody important came over or something had gone terribly wrong.

I could barely zone back in to what was happening in front of me I felt like I was watching a TV that was on mute, flashing before me but with no sound. Chiyo talking to Naomi, Naomi talking to Kentaro and Kentaro talking to me. I gave sound of agreement from the back of my throat to show that I was still paying attention even thought I wasn't.

As suddenly as a bucket of ice being poured over your head I was shocked out of my near comatose state as I heard something that spiked my interest.

Naomi looked over at Chiyo with intrigued eyes as Chiyo gave a sharp sigh of remorse

"I guess it is to be expected" she said in the withered voice "its only natural that you would want to know where I was all those years ago"


	20. Truth Part 2

**-ChiyoPOV **

Every pair of eyes in that small living room where fixated on me at that very moment. I was tired, I hadn't slept since I found out where my grandson was and as a 72 year old woman I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was to go back to my quaint little puppet shop back in Sunagakure and fall asleep in my nice apartment above it. But no, I wasn't leaving here until I got my grandson back, there was no way I was leaving without him after 10 years of not even knowing if he was dead or alive there was absolutely no way.

"It was 10 years ago although I can still remember that day as if it were yesterday" I found my voice trying to keep my emotions stable "Well everybody knows what happened 10 years ago. Konoha's village members had been seriously depleted since the last Konoha vs. Suna war and thought by stealing Sunagkure's children would be not only a good way to increase their population but also take down Suna in the process. Sasori's name was on the list, I don't know how but Sasori had managed to be saved by his parents while they were killed as punishment for not handing him over" I closed my wiry eyes for a moment "I had retired from the Suna Police division although during this attack I had no choice but to fight. I was put into one of the very first squads that had planned to go out and ambush the first of the enemies from above.

"Although we hadn't noticed it yet but we were greatly outnumbered, we had underestimated the size of this attack which ended in a full blown battle. My division didn't stand a chance; we were spotted in an instant and were fired at. We didn't know what was happening so we retreated into the safety of a cave so that we cold inform headquarters about the severity of the attack. Gun shots continued to rain down on us causing an avalanche of the walls that used to be our safety. Rocks started to crumble all around us and the last thing I remember was a large chunk of the ceiling coming down on my head.

"I was lucky to make it out alive; everyone else in my squad was killed that night. Lucky for me I was only in a coma for 2 weeks. When I woke up both of my legs and one of my arms had been crushed in the avalanche, I was very lucky to still be alive. They told me the story of what had happened to our village, how Konoha had raided our young children and only 4 of them remained and that Sasori had been one of the lucky ones.

"I was in a horrible condition, my comrade Baki told me that Sasori was still distraught from having to identify the bodies of fallen villagers so it may not be best for him to come and see me while I was in the state I was in. I was furious, furious that after all my 7 year old grandson had been though they still forced him to identify bodies of people he knew and furious that I couldn't see him. So I waited and waited and waited, waiting for the moment I could see him again and tell my orphaned grandson that it would be okay, but after two agonizing weeks of limb reconstruction and therapy they came and told me that he was missing." My voice faltered at this point "I was devastated, the doctors assured me that police were looking everywhere although I knew that they weren't, the village was in wreckage and I knew that they didn't have time to search for one child"

"Once I had been released I searched everywhere for him but nobody knew where he had gone. I never gave up searching but the fact that he could be dead never left my mind, I knew that if he had gone outside the village that he wouldn't have even lasted a day out in the desert alone and as the years passed by that idea soon became my reality"

Glistening tears streaked down my wrinkly cheeks, the lady called Akita was also crying into her palms with her husband comforting her.

Naomi's eyes where business like and firm

"If you are who you say you are, and the documentation is all in your favor, then you are the legal guardian of Sasori"

**Authors Notes: There you go ppl theres the second part to that chapter, I hope you liked it :D next chapter will hopefully come out soon depending on the response to this one cya soon xoxoxo**

**From AkasunaSora**


	21. Home is?

**Authors Notes: Hey People Firstly I just wanted to say THANKYOU SO MUCH! All of u guys have really encouraged me so much over the last few days with my latest chapters and have been convincing me to continue this fic. Ive had the whole story planned out for about a year now and im sooo pleased that im continuing it finally and its all thanks to you people who read and review which gives me more motivation. Anyway Heres the Next chapter Love u lots **

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**PS: This chapter wasn't supposed to exist but I thought it was necessary so enjoy!**

**SASORI POV**

I walked back out of the bathroom and sat back down at the top of the stairs, in my perfect position to hear exactly what was going on downstairs. There were no words to describe how I felt at the current moment, I felt like my mind was disconnected from my body as it drowned it thought at confusion. All I knew I could do was sit at the top of the stairs and listen to see what was going to happen to me next.

Sitting there, listening desperately reminded me of when I was 10 years old and still living in the orphanage. Back all those years ago I had been living at that rundown excuse for an orphanage for 3 years and had already been fostered out twice already. I remember sitting in the small, dark and musty closet that sat unused in Naomi's office with Yahiko. We always went through this process, whenever one of us returned we accompanied each other to the closet to eavesdrop on what was going to happen to us next. This particular time that I remember it was my turn; we both listened intently to Naomi talking to my current foster family that I had lived with for just less than 2 months. They rambled on about my anti-social behavior, the fact that I scared their daughter and "destroyed" all of her dolls and eventually saying that it would be best to find a new family for "my sake."

That was the first time that I really felt unwanted, over the 10 years of being stuck in that place I had been to a grand total of 13 foster families and had never had anyone offer to adopt me. I never really had a home, Suna was defiantly not my home and after so long I honestly believed that I would never find a home. I guess…I thought I had finally found a place where people accepted me, I honestly thought this would be the last time I would have to move. I guess I was wrong.

Yahiko knew how it felt to be unwanted. He had been at that orphanage from the beginning, before Konan and Nagato or even me. He had been bouncing between foster families almost all his life, it was almost like a sport to him….no I wasn't going to let myself think of Yahiko or what he would have said if he was here, Yahiko was gone and I wasn't going to fall back into that rut of depression that took me so long to claw my way out of.

I used to be very close to my grandmother when I was a Kid, she was there at all my birthday parties, the first time I went to school, she was even the one who taught me the art of puppetry but after the raid on the village she became somewhat surreal to me. Back in that short month that I lived in Sunagakure without a family I was always told that she was coming back for me, but that was it, always coming but she never came. Eventually I became convinced that she would never come and I left that place where nobody loved me. Maybe it was the lack of parental love that made me turn out the way I am.

The only way I can describe the feeling of seeing her again was like coming face to face with God after an entire life of denying his existence, the people that told me she existed where right… I didn't know whether to be happy or angry; it was all too much to take in. Sometimes I wish I could just turn myself into the art I create, puppets don't have emotions. I hated my emotions; I wish I could just cut them out and live forever as art. Then I wouldn't need to worry about finding where I belonged or having a family because I wouldn't feel the need to be loved by a family.

If only.

"Danna un?"

I turned my head to the left to see Deidara sitting next to me, I hadn't even noticed.

**DEIDARA POV**

Sasori stared back at me with blank eyes with the same emotionless expression that was so familiar to me by now. But despite the blankness of his expression I knew his mind was a hornets next right now. Yet again, mine wasn't much calmer. I couldn't stand this, Sasori was my brother and just imagining the idea of him leaving was torture.

"Is it true un?" I asked in a unstable voice, I didn't mean it to come out that way but I couldn't help it nor did I really care.

"Hn?" Sasori asked raising his red eyebrows, one that still sported the thin sleeper through in.

"Tell me that she is lying un!" I whisper-yelled so that the people downstairs couldn't hear us "and that you have never seen her in your life"

Sasori's eyebrows relaxed as he shook his head "I cannot say that"

Anger boiled up inside me out of panic as sadness, I knew what was going to happen next and I didn't want to believe it.

"You _can't _leave us now" I continued to whisper-yell, my voice sounding more panicked then I intended "how dare that bitch just walk in here and take you away after 10 years! She gave up looking! She has no right just to barge in here and demand you back after all this time!"

Sasori's chocolate eyes had turned that murky brown river colour again as his eyebrows pulled into his infamous scowl "you don't know anything" he whispered harshly although I could tell by the tone of his voice some of what I had said had gotten through and had hurt him slightly.

I didn't mean for that to hurt him, I was just saying what I believed.

"Sorry" I said angrily, at that moment my anger diminished to nothing "I- I just don't want to lose you okay" I could have choked on all the pride I had to swallow down to get those words out "you're like my brother! And" I looked away "and you're probably my only _real _friend that I have ever had un" I admitted ashamedly but it was true, Tobi was a nuisance and Zetsu was insane. Dad and Akita used to worry about me and pester me to go out and visit them but I never did because I never thought of them as my friends.

I looked back over at my redheaded friend who was staring blankly at the wall "What do you want un?" I asked.

Sasori's head turned towards me again "Deidara" he said in his usual monotonous voice "There was a reason I left Suna, I wouldn't have left if I _wanted _to go back"

I didn't know if it was real or if I was just imagining it although I thought I heard a little bit of desperation in his voice.

I opened my mouth to reply although the sound of high heels clipping against tiles came from downstairs and moved closer to the bottom of the stairs. They must have come from that lady called Naomi; she was probably coming up here to get Sasori.

"Come on" I said grabbing Sasori by the forearm, pulling him to his feet and dragging him down the hallway towards my bedroom. I heard him groan in pain.

I felt like a little kid again who tried to hide their best friend from his parents when they came to pick them up from your house so they wouldn't have to leave. I dashed through the door of my room slamming the door behind us quietly.

I saw Sasori quickly pull his arm out of my grip and bite down onto his index finger. I had realized after the long amount of time that I had lived with Sasori as a roommate that this was his habit for dealing with pain, whenever he split his fingers open on sharp splinters of wood while working on his "art" he would bite his pointing finger. I was surprised he didn't have permanent teeth marks on his index finger.

But something wasn't right, I noticed he had the arm I was just dragging him by closely cradled to his stomach. Wait a minute….my eyes widened and I looked down at my fingers, and surely enough they were streaked with blood. He told me he had stopped cutting since that day in the kitchen. What was he doing in the bathroom just after Chiyo had finished telling her story?

"What the-" I began before I was cut off by the door opening.

Sasori dropped his arms back down at his sides, wincing slightly in pain as he did so, and stared at Naomi with his usual emotionless expression.

"Deidara" Naomi said politely "do you think you could go downstairs for a minute?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to complain but I saw Sasori shake his head ever so slightly telling me not to. I shut my mouth.

"un" I muttered before walking outside my bedroom, giving Sasori a final glance before I did so.

The door closed gently behind me, but I didn't go downstairs like I was told. Instead I pressed my ear up against the door. The voices where muffled but I could hear faintly.

"…It still needs to be confirmed although Chiyo has presented us with the correct documentation to prove that she really is your grandmother, legally Chiyo does have custody over you, all we have to do is get her to sign some paperwork that will legally release you from our care so you can go live with her in Suna"

At that moment I felt as if all my insides froze over, that's it, it was done, he was leaving…

I fought the explosive urge to barge in there at stop it myself although I knew it wouldn't do any good and besides, I was to shaken to even move my fingers.

"Isnt that great?" I heard her say

_NO IT ISNT! _I screamed in my mind

"You get to go home"

_HE DOESN'T NEED TO GO ANYWHERE TO BE HOME!_

"You will finally have a family"

_WE ARE HIS FAMILY! _

The world went black…..

I never wanted to remember the moment when Sasori left. The details about what happened after that conversation where a blur to me.

The last time I saw Sasori was when the last strands of deep red hair disappeared behind the tinted windows of Naomi's Black car…

**Authors Notes: What we were all dreading has finally happened : ( But don't worry guys the story doesn't end here! Next chapters will be out soon I promise! I wont leave u waiting for long :P BUT IF YOU REVIEW IT WILL ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE FASTER! **

**Thanks for all your support guys I love you all **

**From AkasunaSora**

_**PS! If you go to my profile, my picture is of me in my Sasori cosplay so tell me what u think of that (I usually write while wearing it, it gives me inspiration…..im not weird…) **_


	22. One Year Later

**Authors Notes: Hey people wow im soo sorry its been so long but a few lovely people messaged me and shook me back into writing so thankyou! Thanks to the rest of u guys who have stuck with me even though I have been annoyingly inconsistent. I wanna see if I can get 100 reviews by the end of this story that would be soooooo amazing! Haha Love you guys lots ttyl ily**

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxos **

Deidara's POV: 1 Year Later 

Simultaneous screams rose up from the hall as my watch beeped furiously and I took off running, my sides splitting from the laughter. My art was perfect, as always, and had gone just as I had planned. Picture this, school assembly, Tsunade in the middle of one of her infamous 1 hour speeches, explosion of the hall's lighting and sound systems, sprinklers going off, perfection.

I loved it, nothing in the world sounded better than the sound of an explosion, that and people screaming because of that explosion…or even better People screaming because of an explosion set off by me. Yes that was perfection, the true sense of art.

"DEIDARA!" yelled a familiar voice.

Shit, I thought to myself as I bolted faster and faster as I felt the presence of our lovely school principal gaining on me. I shouldn't be surprised, "unexpected" school explosions where now considered my trademark, I couldn't get away with it as easily as I had once before.

I Scrambled over the staircase railing, jumping down a whole flight of stairs in one go.

The first time was amazing. The science labs where just a time bomb waiting for me to do something wonderful with them. The Chemistry lab to be specific was my least favorite of them all and as I stood in front of it one day during lunch time it occurred to me.

Gas goes up quite nicely when ignited with pretty much anything but with the right stuff it goes up quite beautifully and lucky for me those wretched labs which held the memories of failed tests, critical teachers and know it all "brothers" it seemed like and appropriate target. The rest is history but all I can say was that was one of my most beautiful creations to this day. The best thing about it was not even getting caught.

Truth was, ever since that Know it all left about a year ago things hadn't gone well for my family, Akita and my dad where separated, the only thing that held them together was the fact that they needed to be separated for a year before they could have a proper divorce, I saw her and Kioni every now and then though, sometimes Kioni would stay over because of school and other times Akita would come back to discuss things with dad. My dad had gotten himself into the habit of drinking every night and not really giving a shit about what happened to me though sometimes on really bad days I would go sleep at Akita's, even after this she still treated me as a son, considering the state of my dad it wouldn't really surprise me if she ended up with some custody over me when the time came for a court case. As a result I bombed out in my grades that I used to try so hard to keep up with to please my dad and resulted in becoming the schools trouble maker to try and keep some kind of identity alive. I found myself in my art, art and nothing else.

I kept running, the adrenaline was my favorite part, the anticipation of whether or not you would be caught was amazing. The wind whipped my fringe behind my head as I circled a corner and hopped over the small wooden fence that enclosed the pupils out from the dangerous tree that lurked beyond. I paused, catching my breath and looking over my shoulder, I was free. My legs burned from the running but where unsettled as if they wanted more. I had to admit, sometimes being caught was the best part because as a result, the artist behind the masterpiece was made know and I loved it.

As my breath was restored I straightened up my body, this time I couldn't get caught, surely I would be expelled if I was caught again, but then again this was a public school I didn't even know if they could do that or not.

Feeling confident in my escape I turned around only to look into the piercing brown eyes of our principal….Shit.

"It wasn't me" I slouched down into the chair, arms crossed defensively across my chest.

Tsunade's angular face glared down at me from behind her desk, blonde hair strands curled away from her head making her look more flustered than intimidating, I held back a smile, no doubt that her frustration was a result of my stunt. But I would never tell that to her that it had indeed been me to set off the explosion for if I did then I was sure to face expulsion.

"Oh really" she said will the full force of her authority, perhaps it may have taken its toll on her appearance but none on her power "because this has your handy work written all over it" she growled punching her balled up fists into the wood.

I blew my fringe out of my face only to have it return "is that the only evidence that you have miss, really? That's pretty pathetic to me, how else can you really prove it?"

"Because" the growl grew into a snarl "It seems oddly similar to the chemistry labs, the gymnasium and let's not forget the time you flushed potassium down the toilet and blew up the schools septic tank"

A small smirk crossed my face that I hid with my hair, Blowing up the schools septic tank was one of my best works yet, the sound of that explosion still sent shivers down my spine.

I looked back up "Is that it? Really?" I said with a snort. I knew I had won, I had set this explosion off by a simple re wiring of the sound and lighting boards yesterday afterschool when I was supposedly in Art club, there was no proof that could be attached to me, if you ask me, it was so easy it almost took the fun out of it.

She looked at me with a solid glare that looked like a crumbling brick wall; she couldn't expel me for something she couldn't prove. "3 weeks detention, and your banned from all school co-curricular activities"

"What!" I said standing up, slamming the palms of my hands into the table "I didn't do anything" I lied

"That is Mahogany!" she yelled sucking in another breath "4 weeks detention"

My mouth was open in silent protest but nothing came out. I knew better then to piss of this uptight princess anymore. I may be failing almost every subject but I wasn't stupid. My hands retreated from the surface of her desk and folded over my body,

"Whatever un" I grunted, walking out of her office without another word.

What a bitch, I thought to myself as I pushed open the door and began my decent down the flight of stairs that led down to the main office, blaming me when she had no proof like that, I mean I knew I did it but THAT was unfair, the thrill of getting away died down now knowing I had four weeks of sitting in Kakashi's classroom watching him read porn while I scraped gum off the underside of desks. Far out.

I stepped off the final step into the main office when something stopped me dead cold in my tracks.

As the door slammed shut I caught the glimpse of a flash of red, disappearing behind the wooden frame of the door. No….no it couldn't be, not now, not after what he did to my family, I hated him for everything that had happened, I blamed him for it all. I hated him so much that even the thought of saying his name pissed me off.

I forced my feet to move. A hollow nervousness rotted in my chest as the few meters between me and the door seemed like miles and miles apart. The hate consumed me. I didn't know I could feel this way towards someone I used to care about like my brother but besides the fact he ripped my family to shreds he never once answered my emails, my texts or my calls. He had cut himself out of the family just as violently as he had entered, he never did things by halves he was either in or out and I hated him for that. In seconds flat the miles that separated me from the door disappeared and I was there, my hand gripped tightly on the silver handle, I only noticed how hot my hands had gotten till the coolness of the metal stung against my palm.

I twisted it slowly but then flung the wooden door back feverishly. My pulse was racing, quicker and quicker. I swear the hot blood would burst out of me sooner or later.

My eyes stung, my teeth grinded my whole body shook. Because there, standing in the middle of the quad, talking to the big blue guy and the blind emo guy was a short red headed boy. Adorning an all too familiar red and black colour scheme and a signature emotionless expression. Chocolate brown eyes met mine all too suddenly, a single red eyebrow which still sported the thin silver ring. For all the times I ran over what I would do to him or what I would say if he ever dared to come back here nothing came to mind all I could do was stare in dumbfounded shock, he probably thought I was an idiot passing silent judgments in his mind like he always did. This was similar to the way I felt after he moved in, pure rage, the sense of betrayal. I cracked a smile, I couldn't help it, I almost couldn't prevent the laughter that almost bubbled up though my chest. There was no mistake. Hello my Hate.

**It really has been forever since I last posted and I truly hope you forgive me. I started this fanfic in year 9 and now I'm in year 11 which is pathetic effort on my half, everything for the next chapter is in my mind so keep looking out for that. Thanks to all the people who complained to me about my slackness and all those who reviewed and favorite ect ect I love you all Keep on smiling and watch My little Pony! **

**PS: THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC ANYMORE IF THAT'S WHAT U WANTED THEN U MAY AS WELL STOP READING SORRY FOR MISLEADING YOU ALL BUT YEAH ITS MY FANFIC **

**Love you Lots AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
